Hunted
by BlueElli
Summary: **FINISHED! BELIEVE IT OR NOT! COME SEE! **Obi-Wan has just finished his first solo mission and is flying home with Jesi. The problem is they never return home....they're being hunted. Will Qui-Gon be able to find them in time? *Sequel to The Line*
1. Ch. 1

****

Title: Hunted

****

Author: BlueElli

****

Series: Yep, this is number 4.

****

Any Effect: Pretty much....especially the last one, The Line. May want to read that if you haven't already. Just so you don't get confused! 

****

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own anything of Star Wars. All recognizable characters belong to Mr. Lucas and the entire Star Wars Universe belongs to him...*whimpers* Oh, and this is just for fun, I'm making no profit here.

****

Acknowledgments: **All of my reviewers in the past three fics! I love you guys and hope you're reading this!**

Summary: Obi-Wan has just finished his first solo mission and is returning home. The problem is that he, with his friend Jesi who he had to hitch a ride from, never make it home.....they're being hunted. Will Qui-Gon be able to find them in time?

****

Time: Obi-Wan has just turned 18. This is about 3 1/2 to 4 months after The Line. (Might want to keep that little idea in mind)

****

Look Fors: ~~~~~~~~~~'s are change in scene happening the same time as the last. ****'s are time changes. More when they come up.

(Note at bottom)

****

Ch. 1 Hunted

Move left foot, move right foot, move left foot, move right foot. Obi-Wan wondered if he would collapse soon. He'd just completed his first solo missionon the planet of Devaughn and currently he was in a transfer port on the small planet of Oismin. His shuttle, yes one of the all expensive, always corrected, updated, shiny, not so new, Jedi Temple Transports had decided it didn't want to bring him home right now. Needless to say, after a week and a half on Devaughn with a high pitch voiced leader, and a day in flight in which he constantly had to get up just to shut off the warning system telling him yet another useless instrument had been broken, he was not the most lively nor happy camper. 

He spoke to the mechanics and they said that that shuttle wouldn't be leaving port for another weekat the least. A week!After hearing that he was granted permission by the council to take a commercial transport back to Courasant.Which, at best, was still 2 days away. Stopping his pathetic type walk he looked around the busy port. 

Squinting to make out the words above an employee he saw Fierger. Nope. Next was Devaughn, he shuddered and looked on to Naboo, nah-uh. Finally his eyes settled apon the name he was looking for. Courasant.As he began his 'walk' towards the employee the sign suddenly lost it's light and she was turning away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I need buy a ticket on this transport." He said moving quicker and stopping at her desk.

"Funny, don't we all." A little man said next to him.

Obi-Wan looked down at him then behind him, and behind him, and behind him.

"I'm sorry sir but this transport is booked and our next shuttle has to be repaired. No one is leaving from here to Courasant until tomorrow morning unless we get another shuttle." She said with a smile.

Obi-Wan nearly whimpered but turned with a mutter of "Thank you." and walked away. 

He didn't really know where he was going because he had no where to go.With a bag slung over his shoulder and looking the way he did he probably looked like he was near homeless.As he walked past an inport tavern something caught his eye. He couldn't help himself but to smile and made his way in but at the entrance a large bouncer stepped infront of him.

"Hey kid, you aren't allowed in here." 

Obi-Wan considered persuasion but he didn't need it when a familiar voice pitched in for the save.

"Bouncer, he's with me." 

The bouncer looked back to the voice paused then nodded to Obi-Wan who readily entered. 

"What are you doing trying to get into a tavern?" She asked not turning her stool.

"You know I wasn't." He replied standing behind her and waiting for her to turn. 

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say." She said drinking the rest of her lite juice mix and turned the stool to face him. He grinned and Jesi laughed looking him over. 

"Kid, geez, you look like you've been on drugs or something. When did you last sleep?" 

"Yeah, love you too Jes." Obi-Wan replied pretending to be hurt. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and give your friend a hug." 

He chuckled and hugged her then sat in a stool next to her.It'd been about 4 weeks since he had last seen her in person. She was on assignment for IGPG on Gerny.

"How've ya been?" She asked lightly.

"Busy. And, I'll have you know, I just completed my first solo mission." He boasted. Her face lit up.

"Really? Congratulations!" 

"Thanks." He said grinning.

"So what are you doing here then?" She asked.

"My shuttle didn't want to take me the whole way so I had to land for repairs...but, it won't be in flight for another week and Courasant transport tickets are out." 

"You mean those all fancy, expensive, up to date, brand new, Jedi Temple shuttles didn't make it? Gee, wonder why." She said sarcastically.

"I know it." He replied motioning for the tender to get him a glass of water.

"What about you? Why are you here?" 

"Well, this is the last leg of my trip back home from my latest assignment and I'm waiting on these people to find my damn pilots...excuse my language." She said a bit tartly.

"Ah, I see." "You know if you want to you can finish the trip on the IGPG shuttle. It'll just be me and the pilots this time." 

She paused.

"That is if you really want to get home and all I mean-" 

"No!Please, I'm begging you, get me on that shuttle!" He cut in desperately.

She smiled.

"No problem. Just tell the Council, I don't need them on my tail cause they didn't know where you were because of me. Not to mention what your Master would do if he found out you were missing." She exaggerated a shudder.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Alright." 

"You can contact them on the shuttle...that is if we ever get on the thing." 

As if in response her com-link bleaped.

"Stafferi." She answered.

"Yes, this is Captain Tikas, everything is ready and you're welcome to board." 

"Thank you Cpt." She replied.

"Is the shuttle large enough to accompany another passenger?" She asked glancing at Obi-Wan who waited anxiously. 

The pilot paused then said, 

"Well..Y-yes it is.There's plenty of room." 

"Good, I have another person with me and we'll be along shortly." She smiled as she spoke.

"Very well.See you then. Nigieri out." 

"Great, come on kid.I want to get home." She stood swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

They left the tavern and went towards the private company flights stations. 

********* About an Hour Later ***********

"Good evening Master." Obi-Wan said as a figure of Yoda appeared.

"Good morning it is here." Yoda replied.

"On your way are you?" 

"Yes Master. I'm on flight with Jesi Stafferi.We should be on planet within two days, four at the most." 

"Good that is.Waiting for you we will be.Anxious to hear your report we all are." 

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied.

"Landing platform have, do you?" 

Obi-Wan thought.

"I was not informed of the number but I'm sure it will be an IGPG platform. I'll be able to get transportation to the Temple by Air Taxi." 

Yoda nodded.

"Very well.Inform your Master, should I?" 

"I've tried our quarters already, Master, and I left a message, so I suppose there's no need." 

"As you see it. See you soon I shall." 

"Soon Master." Obi-Wan said just before the transmission ended. 

Obi-Wan stood and moved back onto the passenger seating deck where there were 10 seats but Jesi was the only one occupying any of them. She didn't look up as he sat next to her with a huff.

"Obi-Wan, you should get some sleep." 

He grunted in response. 

She looked up at him.

"Go get some sleep. I know you alrady have your report done so there's nothing for you to do now." 

"We could talk." He murmured.

"And I'd like nothing more but I prefer conversations in which I don't have to hold my conversor up." 

He smiled tiredly.

"Get some rest then we'll talk about anything you want to." 

He thought a moment then nodded tiredly and stood.

"Pleasant dreaming Obi-Wan." 

He murmured a 'thanks' and went to the guest quarters. 

Jesi smiled then went back to her work on her own report. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Makius! I think I found something you're gonna want to see." Plaic yelled from one of the pilot lounges.

"Yeah, what?" Makius said coming in.

"I'm busy, why-" 

Makius stopped mid-sentence looking at what was near his co-pilot.

"Force...who are they?" He asked shakily.

Plaic glanced around for the sign in computer.Moving to it, wary of the two bodies, he screened to sign in."Last two in here were Cpt.Tikas and Cpt.Luisen...IGPG pilots." 

Both didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get security!" Makius ordered as if he'd known what to do all along.

Plaic fled the room calling for the guards. 

Makius inched away from the two bodies with blaster shots to the head in only their underclothes for they'd been striped of their uniforms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi worked easily and without problems. She was oblivious to the person just inside the cockpit door tightening a silencer on a blaster and the other rewiring the computer boards. 

Tbc.....

Note: *Don Don Don!!!* Heh. I'll have you know that this is up so quickly because of the WONDERFUL reviews on the last chapter of The Line. Thank you guys SO much! Don't forget to keep reviewing. Next chapter will be up when you say so! 

Again thanks for the last Fic, you're all great. And for any new readers, Thanks for coming in! Hope you like this and keep up!

As for everyone, like I said next chapter will be up when you say so....which means review! Pretty please! With cherries on top! *winks at past reviewers*

Til later,

Elli


	2. Ch. 2

Note: **Thanks for the reviews Ganki (Note for you in next paragraph.), Jen (welcome to the party Jen, hope you stick around!), Wipeout ( *starts singing the Wipeout song....stops.* Oh, right I can't scare my Reviewers away either. *winks at Ganki* I'm sorry I just love your name! You'll get sick of hearing that after a while I'm sure. heh) , and shen panda (glad you like it so much so far!!!)!!!! So glad to see you guys are still interested in my fics! THANK YOU! *Wonders where KenobisGirl is at...was depending on her too.***

Well OF COURSE Ganki! Didn't you see the sign on Jesi's back when I first started this series??? *Turns Jesi around to see a sign reading, "Give me Trouble....It'll make for a good fic." * See. :) Nah, I think Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rubbed off on her but she's had it pretty rough through her life....I don't think that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could out do her in the trouble category. You? ;) 

Oh, btw, to everyone I'm thinking of doing a number of short fics in these time frames between the longer ones. What do you think? Or should I just stick to the longer ones then once I'm done with the series go and add them in...or of course, don't add them at all. A little help in that situation would be useful! I beg of you for comments.

This is a REALLY long chapter. Probably the longest I've written yet. Have fun! Lol.

****

Look fors: / blah blah blah / Are personal thoughts.

Ch. 2 Hunted 

"Who got on the shuttle?" 

Transport Director Sau demanded as she entered the busy lounge. The group around her startled and froze. Becoming impatient the blue, pointed eared native snapped, 

"Who got on the damn flight?!" 

"Ah-" A man started going through the files.

"A Jesiana Stafferi signed on as well as an Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"Stations?" 

"The woman's an IGPG officer, a captain. The male is a.." The woman replying paused.

"A what?" Sau ordered.

"A Jedi Ambassador Ma'am." Sau groaned smacking the table near her.

"Damnit! How'd this happen?!" No one replied really, just stared at her.

"Brank, get in touch with IGPG officals. I'll contact the Jedi Temple myself, seeing no one else can do their jobs around here." She eyed the guards as she turned out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And just what do you prepose we do about the Jedi? He wasn't apart of the deal." Warden hissed as he exaimed his blaster.

"We'll just have to take care of him.You heard what he said, any problems will be generously taken into account." Vius, a 6 foot tall humanoid replied fingering the triggar.

"He's a Jedi--not even you'll be able to take him easily." 

Vius grinned.

"He's a sleeping Jedi right now, so let's get this over with.We'll both go into his quarters and say night-night then we'll deal with the other one." He paused and glanced at the computer board.

"How long do we have?" 

"About 15 minutes until it starts shutting down, we should have them both in the sack by then." 

"We better." Vius said.

"Come on.Let's go see what we can do with our little Jedi." Vius grinned again as though he were drunk. 

Warden hardly grinned back. He'd heard stories about Jedi. About how they could control your mind and move faster than light, but he followed his partner out of the cockpit and down the corridor towards the guest chambers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do I call them?" Sau asked.

"Excuse me?" The assitant image asked.

"What do I call the person or persons I talk to. I've never been near a Jedi all my life." She explained.

"Oh!" 

The assistant exclaimed.

"Just refer to them as Master so and so, or just Master Jedi Ma'am." Sau nodded.

"Is this matter of importance?" 

"Yes, it concerns the safety of one of your own." 

"Oh, I see." She replied.

"I'll put you right through to Master Windu." 

"Thank you." Sau said curtly.

"Have a good day ma'am." The small image faded and within a few moments another appeared. 

A dark skinned man with a authorital stance, Sau already didn't like him.

"Greetings Jedi Master, I am La'shia Sau with Oismin Transport Facility. I'm sure you are aware that an Obi-Wan Kenobi came through here earlier." 

"I was informed of it, yes." Windu replied.

"And you're aware he boarded flight with a Jesiana Stafferi." 

"Yes Ms.Sau." He said seeming to want to the conversation to pick up.

"Well,...there was a glitch in our security." 

She paused waiting for him to say something and he didn't. Giving a small shrug she continued.

"We found the two pilots that were supposed to be navigating that shuttle striped of their uniforms and,...um..they were dead Jedi Master." 

Windu didn't say anything for a moment and she nearly already lost her patience.

"And the shuttle? How long has it been since it's left planet?" 

"Over an hour and a half MasterJedi." She replied.

"We've been tracking it but the only way we'd be able to contact the shuttle is through cockpit transmissions, we will not be able to contact the passengers." 

"What can you do about this?" 

Sau shrugged slightly again.

"There's not much we can do...our only choice, without alarming who ever is on that shuttle instead of the normal pilots is to keep them on track." 

"I will inform the rest of the council here and we'll see what we can do." 

"Oh, you don't need to pass anything through me. The passengers are no longer my problem...and I should have you know that we can only track business flights for their time in our system, and they won't stay there much longer." 

Windu's eyes narrowed. Sau had a feeling perhaps she shouldn't of put it as 'not her problem.' Yeah, real smart.

"Very well. Thank you for contacting us." 

"You're welcome Jedi Master.IGPG will or has been contacted as well." 

He nodded."Good day Jedi Master, and good luck with your missing persons." 

"Thank you Ms.Sau." The transmission ended.

"Ass." She muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Mace Windu rubbed his eyes. Of all people, Kenobi. That boy seemed to get himself into more trouble than a dozen Jedi combined. Nevertheless Mace stood and quickly exited the single chambers. 

Moving at such a pace he nearly toppled over Master Yoda just outside the door.Swarving to avoid him he ran into Qui-Gon.Both tall Jedi were knocked to the ground.

"Hmmmm....Be more aware of those shorter than you Master Mace, you should." 

Mace shook his head trying to see single again.

"Excuse me Master, I'm sorry." 

"Sorry to me you should not..." Yoda poked Qui-Gon in the side now that he was within reach.

"Master, please, you're not helping matters by poking me with that forsaken gimmer stick." Qui-Gon said as pleasantly as he could as he sat up glaring at Mace.

"Why, exactly, were you in such a hurry?" 

"It's Obi-Wan." 

"With Jesi, Obi-Wan is." 

"Yes, but they both could be in a lot of trouble." 

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked somewhat alarmed but keeping it in check as best he could.Mace stood and offered Qui-Gon a hand.

"I'll explain." He said turning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi was just starting to nod off. Sleep was becoming more and more persistent and her eyes were beginning give up any fight. 

She jumped at the sudden buzz in the other room, toppling papers off her lap.Cursing herself she leaned down to pick them up. The buzzing was constant and finally she gave up on the papers for now and stood moving towards the communications room. 

Frowning at the title of the sender she shrugged it off and figured it was someone for Obi-Wan because it was the Temple. Tapping the answer button she was met by nearly half the Council and Qui-Gon.

"Masters, shall I get Obi-Wan?" She asked rather surprised.

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Ah..he's..He's sleeping Qui-Gon." She couldn't help but notice the relief that flooded over everyone's face.

"Is something wrong?" 

"In danger you both are." Yoda said.

"We were just contacted by the port you left a few hours ago and they informed us your pilots were found. Stripped of their uniforms and shot."

Jesi frowned.

"What? No, my pilots are here, now." 

"They're imposters, have you ever seen your pilots before?" Adi said.

"Wh-..No, no, we have different pilots ever time. I figured they were new." Jesi said confused.

"Jesi, you're not safe and neither is Obi-Wan.Wake him up and bring him here. Hurry." Mace said.

"Alright." Jesi replied still confused. 

She stood and moved towards the guest quarters.Slipping into his quarters she didn't turn on the light and moved to his bedside.

"Obi-Wan, kid, wake up." He moaned and rolled over.

"Obi-Wan." She whispered a little louder.

"Come on, now's not the time to ignore me." 

"What Jes?" He murmured.

"Get up, we're in a bit of trouble." 

"Huh?" He questioned still not opening his eyes.

"Get up! Our pilots aren't who we think they are, their imposters and they want something." She hissed

.Obi-Wan was awake in an instant.

"How do you know?" He asked rolling over to look at her.

"Half the Council is waiting for us to get back to the Communications room I-" She stopped listening.Footsteps.

"Sith." She whispered."They're coming." 

"Hide." Obi-Wan ordered. Jesi moved to the shadows to the far left of the door and Obi-Wan pulled the covers up and turned towards the wall as though he were sleeping.

The door was spread open rather than using the keypad, and the large humanoid entered quietly.Jesi measured her breathing carefully as she watched. The male glanced around unaware that Obi-Wan had his eyes open looking at the wall.

"Hurry up." The smaller human male hissed. 

The humanoid glared at him telling him to be silent.

Jesi held her breath as he pulled out a blaster, with a very high tech silencer on it.

"Say good night Jedi." He whispered so softly both Jesi and Obi-Wan barely heard it. 

Obi-Wan had been gathering the Force within his muscles all the time and as soon as it whisered to him he moved so quickly that the male had pulled the triggar that hit nothing but empty mattress. Before he could react the youthful Jedi hit a spot on his neck sending him into blackness.

"Good night." He muttered.

The human had realized what was going on and turned aiming his blaster. Calling his saber Obi-Wan blocked the first two shots and before the third was fired Jesi made use of the pen she still had in her hand. Being it was a fine point and the man so focused on Obi-Wan she quickly jammed it just above his collar bone. That way she could decide whether to let him live or die.The man dropped and Jesi looked at Obi-Wan.

"Damn, we work well together." She said so lightly Obi-wan thought he caught a glimpse of who she once was.

"Don't we always?" He replied.

The shuttle suddenly shook rather violently.

"But I don't think we're done yet." He muttered moving out of the quarters towards the cockpit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was taking entirely too long. Something was wrong Qui-Gon was sure of it. It had bothered him for the past week and a half that Obi-Wan was too far away to make the bond worth anything, and now it was the cherry on the sundae because if they did have it he might at least have a clue as to what was going on. He noticed how the others in the room started to fidget becoming anxious as well.

/Come on Jes, hurry up./ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The door's jammed!" Obi-Wan yelled back towards Jesi who was moving the two imposters inside the guest quarters so she could lock the door.

"What?" She asked pausing her task.

"The cockpit door, it's jammed.They locked it from the inside!" He called back.

Jesi nearly kicked the body near her.

"Any bright ideas?" She yelled. 

"Yeah, one." He answered. 

She heard the familiar snap-hiss of a light saber and smiled slightly to herself.

"Not as smart as you think.." She muttered to the unconscious body she was moving. 

She glanced at the human and frowned. Perhaps her aim wasn't as good as it once was because if it was he wouldn't be dead....and he was dead. The larger humanoid groaned and she turned her attention to him. She could fix that. Using the butt of the blaster in her hand she slugged the side of his head...he didn't groan anymore.

"That's from me love." She muttered grabbing his blaster and searching him and the human over quickly. 

Finding two more blasters and 3 virbo blades she took them and went out of the quarters, jamming the door as she left. 

~~~~~~~~

The hole in the door was finally large enough for Obi-Wan to get into the cockpit. Slipping inside all around him were flashing lights, beeps, warning computer voices, and a few sparks now and then.

"Jesi!" He yelled moving to the computer board. Flipping down the protection panel he was met by sparks. Shielding his eyes he looked away. The cockpit turned red with the warning light. 

Turning back to the exposed panel he nearly groaned aloud. Red wires met blue wire, yellow to red, red to white, and white into blue. It was a mess.

"Jes!" He yelled louder as the shuttle shook again and the computer stated, 

"Warning craft engines shutting down, warning decent expected..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi was fiddling with the blasters she'd found. When she had put them down she noticed that the two largest ones were different. Looking closer she saw the triggar for stun blot; not uncommon. But looking closer she saw electro volt, restraining harpoon, acent harpoon, blinding acid. One even had a net as a choice. These weren't regular criminals- they were bounty hunters.

They went after Obi-Wan first, did that mean they had to get rid of him or capture him? Jedi were a shinny cedit on the slave market if you ever get them there. And she knew that Obi-Wan and his Master weren't amoung favorites if you were to walk into a Offworld facility, they may be hired by them. 

But if not, who had she pissed off lately? Lt.Colonel Raider wasn't all that pleased when they'd left but it wasn't directed specifically towards her....then there was always Colings' followers that had lasted through the entire war..She shuddered. No, they wouldn't know her to this extent if they had lived.

"Jes!" She nearly dropped the blaster at Obi-Wan's yell. 

Putting it with the others she hurried to the cockpit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace had had enough of this.

"Is it that hard to wake the boy up?" 

Qui-Gon looked at him grimly.

"Sometimes, but not under the circumstances." 

"Do you think something happened?" Adi asked.

"It shouldn't be taking this long just to get back infront of the transmission." Qui-Gon replied.

"Hmm, think something went wrong, I do." Yoda said in a tired voice.

"Ki-Adi-Mundi, could you see to it that this transmission is tranced?" Mace asked.

"Certainly." Ki-Adi-Mundi stood exiting quickly to fetch an aide at the computer desk.

"He better hurry." Adi said quietly.

The others looked at her. She nodded towards the transmission. 

"The transmission is breaking up." 

Qui-Gon looked at it...so it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you have?" Jesi asked hurrying into the cockpit and kneeling down next to him. 

Obi-Wan paused what he was doing.

"They rewired the entire system. The wrong commands are being sent to the wrong place and it's going to over heat the whole system." 

A sudden spark shower exploded from the top computer panel.

"Sith." Jesi hissed as a small flame danced up and began to spread.

"Where's the extinguisher?" She demanded after already looking for it. Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing again. He saw where it should of been, it just wasn't there. 

"They must have taken it." He stated frustrated.

"There's one in the communications room. Run down there, I'll see what I can do with this." She said already moving to his place.

Obi-Wan obeyed and rushed towards the back. 

Skidding to a stop at the entrance of the room he looked around quickly. He did a double take of the transmission reciever itself. Seeing it was a few members of the council and his own master he moved the chair infront of it and dropped downto one knee.

"Obi-Wan! What's going on?" Qui-Gon asked immediatly.

"I-I don't know. Our pilots tried to kill me but they're attempt was just an attempt, Jes woke me up in time. I must of been to tired to sense their dark intentions." Obi-Wan replied knowing normally he'd get a lecture about his last sentence.

"Where's Jesi?" Adi asked.

"The Pilots, they rewired all the systems and our engines will be shutting down if we don't get it redone. Right now she's trying to rewire it...I'm sorry Masters but I can't talk, I need to get the fire extinguisher." Obi-Wan said regretfully as he was about to stand.

"Wait!" Mace ordered.

"What are your coordinates?" 

Obi-Wan thought quickly.

"I don't know." 

"Go see." 

"Master, I may not have time." 

"Go Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon demanded.

Obi-Wan stood quickly moving to the extinguisher.Snatching it he rushed out of the room towards the cockpit again. 

/Why do I have two lose wires?/ Jesi held the yellow wire and the white wire in her hands examing them carefully.They shouldn't be together so where is their second halves?

"Obi-Wan!" She yelled. 

It was hotter than anything in there.The fire was spread but so far it wasn't close enough to her that she had to abandon her task.

"I'm here." Obi-Wan ran in quickly spreading the white foam over the now rather large fire.

"Help me out here." She said when he had finished. He dropped down next to her.

"What? No second ends?" He asked calmly though the fact bothered him.

"Not that I can find." She replied.

"Let me do this, you get our location and go back to the communications room and inform the council." Jesi's eyes widened.

"They're still online?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hurry, we may not last long." 

Jesi stood up looking through the top panel...the fire had burnt most of the location numbers off! Jesi ran her eyes over the four first numbers. 2984...that could help them out-hopefully. Glancing at Obi-Wan she hurried out of the cockpit going to the back.

Practically sliding infront of the transmission she spit out.

"Long story but I only got 4 of the numbers: 2984." 

"Jes, are you going to be able to regain the shuttle?" Qui-Gon asked hopeful.

"I highly doubt it." She replied.

"It's taking too long and we don't have time." 

"What about escape pod-?" A small bit of Mace's words were cracked out by the shaky transmission.

"I checked, both have been jammed." 

"Wha-" 

"They're jammed." Jesi repeated.

"Jes, yo- bre-ing -p." Suddenly, Jesi heard a clamber and a small shout.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. There's nothing you can do right now." She said quickly.

"Stafferi out." She stood, not turning off the transmission and ran back up to the cockpit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-'m sor- ....t-...go.....nothi-..ou...right..ow.Staffe..." 

The sentence never finished because Jesi's transmission went out. 

"There could be a hundred systems with the beginning of 2984." Mace said.

"Still run it, we will." 

"Of course, but how long will it take to find the one they're in? We don't even know if they'll crash on a planet or.." Adi paused glancing at Qui-Gon then back to Yoda.

"Or something else happens." 

"Know we will, if that something else happens." Yoda said also looking at Qui-Gon.

"Master, we're wasting time sitting here bickering over this." 

"Have an idea, do you?" 

"I'm not sure Master, but the code needs to be scanned through before anything." 

Yoda paused a moment.

"Scan you will, come back when finished you shall." Qui-Gon was already standing at the first words.

"Yes my Master." He said quickly bowing and exiting the chambers. Mace did nothing for a moment then excused himself and followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How we- Obi-Wan what happened?!" Jesi interrupted her own words with another.Obi-Wan was examining a very burnt, very bloody hand.

"Yellow and white don't mix." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Warning engines shutting down in 38 seconds." The computer said in a drowned voice from the fire. Though Jesi was worried about Obi-Wan's hand she looked out the cockpit window.

"There! Look a planet." She announced.

"It's not too far..I could manage the flight system before it shuts down." Obi-Wan told her moving towads the controls.

"Even if we don't make it we should be able to get in the gravitation pull." He added. 

Jesi would normally object but she knew full well that Obi-wan was a far better pilot than she, even one handed. She knelt down beside the chair as he struggled with the controls.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it." She said as he was forced to use his painfully burnt hand.

"Get strapped in." He muttered. 

Hesitating she stood moving to the chair beside him.The fire stayed mostly to the top panels, which she was very greatful for. 

"Engines shutting down in 10...9...8." 

"Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Obi-Wan told her as he was able to loosen up on the controls and let gravity takes it's place.

"..5..4..3..2..1..Engine shut down." 

The craft shuddered a little then the sirens quit and there was no more humming.Instead there was the high pitch squeaking sound of hot air pressure on the glass. Quickly the jerking and julting came into play and both passengers, no matter their combined experiance flight...even crashes as this, gripped the arms of their seats.Suddenly the squeaking stopped and one last jult with a loud smacking or slapping sound.

Tbc....

Note: As always **REVIEW!***Will give everyone Cherries!* Not sure how much I like how this is going but I need to get to a particular point so be patient with me. Please! 

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible....or course you all can help big time on that. *grins.*

Til later,

Elli 


	3. Ch. 3

Note: Thanks for the reviews: **Freakizimi** (glad to see you!) **Ganki** (where the bloody hell is that chapter????! :) ) **shen** **panda** ( yeah! A nine! Thank you! And yes, said to say cliffies have returned lol) **Jen** (See now, she understands! Good stories must have cliffies! *note to self, make more cliffies heh* Happy to see you sticking around Jen! Thank ya!) **phoenixqueen** (Heya! Welcome back! And I loved your last fic! I can't wait for your next one) **KenobisGirl** ( Wuzzz uppp? Lol. I certainly smiled seeing your name back on the page KenobisGirl! I can't wait til you get your next fic up, i really enjoyed the last one!)

****

Thank you guys SO much! More reviews welcome!

This is kinda short but hey, the last one was real long....btw, I think there may be a cliffy at the end of this.....*hides*

Ch. 3 Hunted

"So what is it your planning on doing?" Mace asked as Qui-Gon rentered some information into the computer.

"If my memory serves me right, all the 2984 systems should be within a days flight from the others. If we get the system names and I were to go there then the bond between Obi-Wan and I would be of use again and perhaps he could tell me where it is he is...at least I'd be able to perhaps track him depending on distance."

Mace nodded."Sounds easy enough." 

"That's what's wrong with it." Qui-Gon said.Mace frowned as he tapped the screen for the isolation.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You've been out of the fields too long Mace, when things seem to be so easy something is wrong or will go wrong." Qui-Gon told him.

"Oh, yeah well, I suppose that's a logical theory." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/Holy- Sweet Force! That was cold!/ Jesi gasped when something suddenly reached her leg. Opening her eyes she grabbed for her safety belt while watching the water steadily gain depth. 

"Obi-Wan?" She asked glancing at him still jerking on her belt. 

She nearly cursed looking at the blood on the side of his face.He sat rather limply in his seat, the safety belt holding him up.

"Obi-Wan." She said louder-still nothing. 

She pulled on her belt deperately as the water reached her waist. /Oh, come on...come on./ She silently urged the buckle to release. Force, the water was cold! Where were they? 

/Ah, no time for questions, get the hell out of here Jesi./ 

Slamming her plam into the buckle it finally released and she stood in the water moving to Obi-Wan. She tried to ignore the fact that outside the cockpit window was nothing but water.

"Obi-Wan, kid, can you hear me?" She asked examing his face. He made no response. Jesi checked his breathing and pulse then undid his belt with more ease than her own. By the time she shifted him out of the seat the water was already to her chest and she was careful to keep his head above water. Just how would they get out of this one? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace sighed and turned his chair to face Qui-Gon.

"There's 99 different systems with the starting location codes of 2984." He informed him.Qui-Gon's face darkened slightly.

"Frankly, Qui, I don't know how you're going to do this...it'll take anywhere from 2 to 6 days to get to some of these systems." 

"We use common sense Mace. They couldn't of gotten too far from Oismin, so they're in one of those systems." 

"Which narrows it to about a dozen to twenty." Mace put in.

"Oismin Transport Spaceport kept track of them until they were outside their system so they know which direction they were going." Qui-Gon replied.

"The pilots could have changed direction after they left the system." Mace said.

Qui-Gon sighed leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not trying to discourage you or anything here Qui, but like you said we have to use common sense...sometimes it's not always our favorite thing to do but we will have to go through these systems probably one by one." 

"That could take weeks." Qui-Gon said firmly. Weeks was something he did not want.Sith, he didn't even want hours.Who knew what had happened after the transmission went out.For all he knew they could be captured or worse...No. No, not worse. Besides he would feel anything like THAT through the bond no matter the distance. Course he didn't know with Jesi, No! Nothing like that was going on...

"Weeks is better then no chance at all. This is going to take time Qui-Gon, we better get used to it." 

"Time is something I don't have, and it's something Obi-Wan and Jesi don't have I'm certain." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, cockpit door wouldn't do anything but get them in a maze of floating debris...She could wait for the water to rise nearly to the ceiling then break the window out. 

Jesi blow the water out of her mouth. No need to wait. But just how was she going to handle Obi-Wan under water? And she didn't know the water pressure outside. Blowing water out again she shifted Obi-Wan higher keeping his head tilted up.Well, she couldn't wait forever. Putting her hand over Obi-Wan's nose and mouth she dove under the water's surface with him moving to the window. 

Slamming her foot into it nothing happened for her...again she kicked it. A small crack.If it was only a crack and wasn't growing that meant the water pressure wasn't too bad. Kicking one more time it broke apart and the water around her turned into a whirlpool, water going out and coming in. Pushing off one of the seats she and Obi-Wan slipped outside of the cockpit and into whatever water source they were in...it was freezing no matter. 

Keeping her hand tight over Obi-Wan's mouth and nose and the other arm around his turso Jesi kicked upward. Trying not to move too fast because of pressure, she moved as fast as she could.Bubbles started coming up from under her hand from, Obi-Wan.He was losing air. Kicking faster they finally broke surface and Jesi released her hand over him and gulped in air. Checking Obi-Wan's breathing she was greeted by long rather, raspy breaths but still breaths. 

Looking around her she realized that where ever they were it was night, it was cold, late 30's maybe, and there was no land to be seen. Almost losing hope she turned another way and squinted to make out the outline of a shore. 

Turning Obi-Wan onto his back so his face was always upward Jesi turned with her back to the shore putting an arm under Obi-Wan's and across his chest to his other shoulder she stroked backwards and kicked for the long way towards the shoreline. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmm, think this will work, do you?" 

"I believe it may Master.It will at least give us a chance." Qui -Gon replied to Yoda.

"Then go you will.Find your lost padawan and Jesi Stafferi you will.May the Force be with you both." Yoda dismissed both Mace and Qui-Gon who bowed in return leaving the chambers only occupied by the ancient master.

Qui-Gon didn't look forward to the two days in flight to Oismin but it was all he could do..it was a start to a long search and he knew it, no matter how much he hated it--it would be long. 

****** About 30 to 45 Minutes later ******

Jesi pulled Obi-Wan out of the water with her last remaining strength. He had taken in some water but not much...she on the other hand had probably swallowed 10 gallons. Keeping her hands on his shoulders she checked his breathing again...Fine. She tried to look beyound the sandy beach but could see nothing in the darkness. Huffing out a breath she stood-for about 3 seconds, until her strength drained away and she dropped next to the young Jedi and both were taken into blissful blackness to the world around them.....to the person crawling onto the beach just a few miles away.

Tbc....

*Ducks behind her desk.* I'm Sorry! Did everyone read my note to Freakizimi?! I'm an adict! I admit it for crips sake! Heh, I just can't help myself. I think it's because I hate them so much when I'm reading fics. *shrugs* Don't hate me please!

Oh, and here we go.... *Hands everyone cherries.* Wala! I kept my word. How do blueberries sound in exchange for reviews this time? If I through in a rush on the next chapter maybe??? lol. Review! Please! Once again, thank you all for the fabulous reviews last chapter! Helped me to post during the week!!!! Can you believe it! Yay! 

Til later,

Elli


	4. Ch. 4

Note: **_Thanks for the reviews!_** **phoenixqueen** ( Yay! I'll be looking for your fic soon then! I'm so happy you like Jesi!!!!!! I know in fanfics getting a likable , original, character can be difficult at times though I've seen SO many pull it off and I'm glad you think I did!... Thanks!)** Wipeout **(I posted as fast as I could! I promise! I'll hurry with the next one too, swear it! Course it could help with a review! How much do you like Strawberries? *smiles looking up from a list of brib foods* ) **Bine** (Like I told Jen, Welcome to the Party!!! Glad you like the fic and *blushes* Thank you very much! That made my day! Hope you stick with this fic too! ) **Ganki** ( *read the latest chapter and chapter... heh loved them!* Me? Off cliffhangers??? Yeah right. This one isn't too terribly suspensful but hey! It's an improvement for ya right? Heh. And here's a flower Flower Child. Narley! :) ) **Freakizimi** (Here! Have a whole basket full! *Hands Freakizimi a HUGE basket of blueberries* You want some cherries on top? *give ya those too* Is this not enough to say THANK YOU!) **shen panda** ( *Comes running into the 'room' papers flying right behind her as she yells "I'm coming! I'm bloody coming with the chapter!" Leaps to shen panda's feet offering the chapter.* Did I make it in time?? Huh, huh, huh? lol. Sorry had to do that. :) Thank you! *glances at the cake....next time if she didn't make it...."Note to self....save room after this chapter." : D ) **Jen**, (Oh! I see! Lol. Sorry about that. Ask anyone who's read the previous fics by post, I'm just sad sometimes at how many cliffies I put in there. Heh. I can't help it I'm telling ya! Right, ah...* cough* Not often...* cough cough.* :) lol ) **KenobisGirl,** (*hands you a tissue* Yep, loved! Here's your blueberries! *points to the dump truck backing up.* Don't worry, I made sure they washed the truck out first. Lol. :) )

Thank you guys!!!! You're all the **BEST!**

This chapter is kind of slow but there's an explanation for the mystery guy and a big push into the action type adventure type thing too at the end. This one will probably have quite a bit of action in it but don't hold me to it with a knife. AND there's a Whole lot of foreshadowing right up to the very last chapters. Big foreshadowment coming up in slightly later chapters, probably starting with the next one. So pay attention! *has this all planned out....I think*

Ch. 4 The Line

Obi-Wan was first aware of something brushing against his foot. Next was the warmth of a sun then the gritty feeling on his face. Slowly opening his eyes he squinted in the bright sunlight.He gradually became aware of the sound of soft waves collapsing on eachother.Thinking of where he was everything came back. Jesi waking him, the imposters, flight milfunction, his hand-which he formed a fist and was painfully reminded-, telling Jesi to strap in, and that high pitch whistle against the glass. 

First off,...was he alive? He squeezed his hand again and oh yes, he was very much alive.Second, where was he? Wait a minute, where was Jesi? Jes! 

Sitting up regretfully fast his eyes shot around and he settled on the limp figure of the woman right next to him. He sighed in relief and propped himself on his elbow and reached to her shaking her gently.

"Jes?" She moved her head slightly and her eyes tightened.

"Jesi, wake up." He told her. He waited a moment then her eyes fluttered open and gold met blue/gray

"Oh sith." She muttered.

Obi-Wan frowned as she sat up slowly.

"What?" He asked.

"I was hoping it'd turn out to be a dream." She replied rubbing her eyes.

Obi-Wan smirked and looked around them. From his left foot on was nothing but water as he could tell. Opposite of that was a bit more of beach then a deep, tropical looking forest.To his left and right were streches of beach line at the water's edge littered here and there with a bit of debris.

"Lean forward, let me see that cut." Jesi said after surveying for herself. 

He did so looking to the sky that was dotted with white puffy clouds that seemed innocent enough..but to him they seemed to be the dragon in sheeps skin. How he came up with this, he didn't know. He just did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Where would they be now? Qui-Gon asked himself again for the hundredth time in the past 8 hours. He'd traced over a map of the near by 2984 systems and found that the majority of them had at least 6 planets each. There was one with 19.19! Rubbing his eyes looking away from the screen he looked out the window. Hundreds of stars streaked by.

He smiled remembering Obi-Wan, much younger, always looking out at those stars. He was facinated by them at a young age and from what he knew still was. A few more memories slid past until Jinn shook his head. Nothing happened to triggar past memories like this. He's not gone...he'll be back to scarfing down meals and grinning brightly before either of them knew it. Looking back to the system map he traced another route. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan guessed that Jesi was about as lost as he was. They had both kind of just sat there on the beach for the past ten minutes watching the small waves chop the waters.

They'd both been in crashes before but they usually weren't made intentionally by your own pilots.Both were just trying to get grips on what happened in the past 12 hours.

"They were bounty hunters." Jesi said quietly. 

Obi-Wan didn't reply for a moment then said, "What did they want?" 

Jesi hid her small smile, who did they want was what he was asking.

"I'm not sure....I don't think we'll know because you and I were the only two coming out of that ship last night. The human was dead and I doubt the humanoid made it out in time." 

Obi-Wan grunted.

"Let's hope we won't have to figure out what they wanted." He said. 

Jesi nodded and they sat in silence again. Both with their arms loosely around the tops of their knees allowing the winds to provide some sort of answer and yet none came.Jesi finally sighed.

"We should check through some of the debris, see what we can find...After we get what we need we can look from any sign of civilazation." 

She said the last part rather sarcastically. She doubted greatly that any civilized creatures lived here. It was all too pure. Too wild and natural.Obi-Wan nodded.

"And if there's not?" He asked softly. 

Jesi stood, slightly wobbly but regained her balance.

"Then we figure it out then." She offered her hand.

Obi-Wan took it and stood then walked along side her as they moved down to the first piece of debris. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Dead or alive...preferably dead." 

The words slid through his head...that little bitch and her Jedi kid were both going to be dead. _They_ caused him more trouble than he had had nearly his entire career...and he'd been doing this a while.

Vius sat up reaching through his belt. _She_ may had taken his blasters and blades but she didn't take his comlink...which meant she didn't take his tracking device. Flipping a small switch he smiled a little. No more than 3 hours before his employers aides would come. No more than 4 hours before _those two_ would pay. 

He'd seen _her_ drag the younger one onto the beach long before he had reached the side he was on. With a thought of Warden he stood, _they'd pay greatly_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi turned around hearing Obi-Wan stop looking through the bag.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing his face rather pale and eyes a little worried or surprised.

"I don't have my saber." 

Jesi frowned.

"It must have been jerked off during the crash or something." She said.

"Maybe." He muttered going back through the soaked bag.

"I'm sure it'll wash up here sooner or later." 

"Hope so." 

Jesi smiled."How many of those have you had to construct." 

Obi-Wan laughed a little.

"Ah..about 5 or 6....in about the last 3 years...I can't count how many any further back." Jesi laughed throwing a water canteen into the 'keeps' pile."And there's stories behind all of those I'm sure." Obi-Wan smiled shifting more comfortably in his position on his knees and explained as many as he could remember to a listener who could imagine all those tales very easily and clearly. 

By the time they finished looking through all of the debris they could see they had a total of 3 canteens, a blaster, two vibro blades, and 4 soaked blankets. Gathering everything they moved to the forest edge in the shade and put it all down placing the blankets in the sun.Jesi put the blaster in the back of her belt were her's usually went and handed Obi-Wan the larger blade.

"I suppose we should look for anyone around before we get too settled in." Jesi said.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan looked into the junglelike forest.

"Hey Jes?" He asked as he followed her into it.

"Hm?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"Oh here we go." She said glancing back at him.

"What?" He asked."What'd I say?" 

******** About 3 hours or so later ********

Jesi just shook her head and didn't stop walking. 

"I'm beginning to lose my small shread of hope here." Jesi said now following Obi-Wan. 

It had been 3 long, hot, and tiring hours and they hadn't seen one, ONE, single being.

"I'm beginning to recieve that impression too." Obi-Wan replied.

"How's your hand doing?" She asked jerking her arm out of a thick of thin vines. 

About an hour into this little expedition the burn began to swell and the bleeding began slightly again. Jesi made use of his already torn sleeve and ripped it off using it as a goath.

"Fine." He looked at it pushing a branch away with his other hand."I think the bleeding stopped." 

Jesi nodded though he wouldn't see her. They continued in a bit of silence for a bit then Jesi stopped. Obi-Wan had gone a ways before he looked behind him to find her looking up.

"Jes?" 

"Listen." She whispered.

Obi-Wan went silent and heard nothing for a moment then the hum of engines drifted to him. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach and he looked back to her, both smiled.

"Which-" 

"This-" 

"Way?" 

"Way." They said at the same time. 

Obi-Wan turned running and Jesi followed him as he did his senses.The low brush ripped as they raced past and leaves settled uprooted from their hasty path of breaking through the jungle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr.Vius, glad to see you alive." Mr.Grifth said approaching him as his men pulled him up.

"Thank you sir." Vius replied.

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened?" 

"There was a Jedi on that shuttle Sir. He must of known something cause we had no chance against him when we tried to, in your employers words, bring him into account." 

Grifth nodded pacing infront of him while four men stood with Vius.

"Is he alive?" 

"I'm not sure...he won't be for long." Vius growled.

"And her?" 

"She helped him. The bitch killed Warden...I can assure you Mr.Grifth, she won't last long either." 

Grifth nodded stopping his pace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As Obi-Wan came into view of the beach his spirits lifted then were smashed to bits. Stopping suddenly Jesi nearly toppled over him.

"Ob-!" She started but he clamped a hand over her mouth pulling her down behind the thick brush.

"Shh..Look. Remember, it's him." He whispered. 

Jesi's eyes searched the beach until they spotted a tall humanoid between four large men.One man stood before him talking.Obi-Wan had released his hand and she whispered, 

"Do you know any of them? Ever seen them before?" 

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You?" 

Jesi shook her head .Both were taken aback by what they saw next. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You see now, Mr.Vius, I like your new plan but...the problem is my employer likes his work done the first time. So, you see, he no longer has the need for you." 

Vius didn't know what had happened until Grifth jerked the blade out of his stomach.

"I on the other hand will have to clean up your mess." Grifth muttered as Vius dropped to his knees then back.

"What a waste." Grifth murmured turning away, his men following to the landed shuttle again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we should get out of here." Obi-Wan said softly. 

Jesi nodded giving him a small push. Making sure to keep low the two crept from the area and back into the dense forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will set up camp for now." Grifth ordered."By sundown we'll start looking for our two castaways. There's no civialization on this wreched little planet so if you think you see someone don't ask, shot....Just don't shoot your fellow hunters."

He chuckled as did his men.

"And if one of us finds them without you?" One man asked.

"Kill them and bring their bodies back."

Tbc.....

Wow, i think these past four chapters are the fastest posted chapters I've Ever posted! You know why?? Cause I have lots of reviews!!! *hint hint if you want another one real soon....perhaps tomorrow night?? The next day?* Let's see what I have to brib you this time.... *Looks in her refrigerator...* There's strawberries! Who likes strawberries??? :)

Til Later,

Elli


	5. Ch. 5

Note: Thanks for the reviews! **Jen** (Yeah well, ya know how it is. You lose one here, one gets burned there, another's thrown there. :) Heh, you're not the only one who likes Obi-Torture I can tell. *pops her knuckles* Boy, I was going to try and lay off him this time but I just can't help myself. lol. Only what you guys want!) **Wipeout** (lol, I have LOTS of bribe foods! Would you like to see the list? * Takes out a stack of papers* At request it's apples this time! I'll even put some peanut butter with it too! Hope you like the chapter!) **Ganki** ( Hey now, you know I do the whole Obi/Angst/Torture thing all the time! Trust me, I won't let ya down! heh. It'll be coming up within about 2 or 3 chapters I think. Sure thing, apples! *Puts Ganki's fifth finger out* possibly? *grins* Hopefully! Maybe so!) **ledgearywhitepanther** ( What's up girl?! Hey-- This time I was truly sick! Honest! Ok...maybe I put a little more on it but hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! Cya at school! *shudders* and thank you! Btw, were you in Mrs. Lambs class? Tisk tisk! :) ) **Freakizmi** ( Certainly! We'll all be healthy little campers! Unless of course shen panda gives me the cake...then I gotsta share with everyone! heh. What do you think of apples and oranges?) **KenobisGirl** ( Good! Here, have some more! *pulls a lever and strawberries come falling from the ceiling onto KenobisGirl.* I'm trying to work this as fast as I can cause of so many wonderful reviews! Obi and Jesi had better watch their backs after this chapter! The odds are far against them now....Mwhahahahaha!) **Nike** (Hiya! Happy to see a newcomer again! Welcome aboard! If you'd please put your life jacket on and go to deck 3....lol, just kidding. Sorry got back from cruise and I still have it on my mind. ANYHEW! Hope to see you stick around as well and thanks for the review!) **Jacen200015** ( Hi! Glad to see you are reading this one. *points out to everyone that Jacen200015 along with shen panda and Wipeout, if your non-logged in name is "Jay", helped me decide to start this whole series* Great to have you along for the ride! And trust me, these are usually rides..heh. Thanks!)

****

Thank you guys so much! And for anyone who missed reviewing the last chapter, **WHERE'D YOU GO?!!!** Just kidding. I know people have lives...sadly I'm probably not one of them lol--j/k.

Ok, well. This is kinda dragged out but it has a lot of info if you look for it and some of it is rather obvious. *cough* remember foreshadowment *cough cough* :-)

Ch. 5 Hunted

Qui-Gon tapped his fingers on the small area of desk. He'd gone through about every route there was out of the system of Oismin towards any system of 2984. What he found in comparision with all of the systems is that a majority had low populations to the lower 2984's and higher populations to the higher 2984's. One system, 29843-267 had 8 planets but only 3 held a suitable society for anytype of trade or any landing permission. 

Qui-Gon blinked out of his thoughts when the door behind him swished open. Turning the large chair he faced Mace who had an odd type of energtic look on his face for being in flight for almost 5 hours.

"Qui, you're going to be glad I came along this time."

Qui-Gon eyed him sarcastically. Mace glared for a moment then turned and continued to explain whatever it was he was so happy about.

"The Transport Director of Oismin Port just contacted in. She told me that with every flight, commercal or not, they map the original route to make sure they take it. Now with our case the shuttle Obi-Wan and Jesiana were on didn't take the right route."

Mace paused and Qui-Gon glanced around. After a moment of silence Qui-Gon said rather impatiently,

"And?"

"Oh! And, so whenever a flight goes off charter they system tracks it's new path in case of any type of emergency....like ours or some malfunction."

"They traced the route?" Qui-Gon asked trying not to show his eagerness.

Mace nodded.

"They only have half of it tracked as of when I spoke to her, which was about 2 minutes ago, but their working on the rest. Before we even get on planet they will know exactly where the two are."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile as his friend did. 

/So this might not take so long afterall./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan splashed the fresh water on his face as Jesi filled up the canteens. Shaking the water out of his eyes he looked around them. It seemed this jungle hardly changed at all. From one place to the next it was just green....in some places bright purples and pinks of flowers on vines and such but not that drastically different. They were fortunate enough to find this small waterfall into a branched out stream that wasn't salt water.

He was aware of Jesi standing and moving away from the stream but he didn't move from it. His young eyes scanned over the greens around them. Odd that though they were near a watersource and yet nothing came to it. No insects, no birds, not even any tracks of wildlife....and yet it felt as though they were being watched and no matter how far he pushed his senses he could find nothing that was the source of it.

With a sigh Obi-Wan rocked back and stood turning to where Jesi was. He frowned seeing her with one hand on her stomach and she braced her head with the other palm.

"You alright?" He asked softly. They both agreed to keep quiet when talking to eachother in case of anyone overhearing them.

Jesi tightened her closed eyes. She was just putting down the canteen when she straightened and it seemed the whole world was spinning. Suddenly feeling ill she stopped moving and realized that she was so warm. Force! She would rather be in the water they were in the night before. 

"ight?"

Obi-Wan's voice made her think of the present but it hurt her head to do so. Her chest was tight and her stomach twisted. /Whoa, no no. No fainting any time soon./ She told herself taking a deep breath.

"Jes?"

Suddenly everything started to drift away and it didn't feel as though she were on a boat in rough seas. Opening her eyes she quickly tried to cover her sudden feeling of illness and looked to Obi-Wan.

"What did you say?"

"I said, are you alright? You don't look so well." He replied moving towards her.

Jesi shook her head. Ah! Shouldn't of done that.

"No, I'm fine. I think I drank too much water." She strained a smile.

Obi-Wan eyed her. She had hardly had but a few sips of water.

He nodded never the less and picked up a canteen snapping it on his belt.

"What do you think we should do about our little visitors? There's obviously not here for the view." He mentioned looking out around them again.

"Avoid them as best we can. I doubt now that there's any population here so we're going to have to figure out how we're going to contact anyone with where we are." Jesi stated after a moment.

Obi-Wan nodded. 

"The lands seem furtile. I don't understand why there's no civilazation here."

Thoughts entered both their minds but neither said anything.

"Should we move the supplies we have off the beach and somewhere safer. Less noticable. I'm sure that's the first place they're going to look." Obi-Wan put in, in the silence.

"Yeah....Just were is the question. We have to be able to see and hear any on coming crafts. Whether it be theirs or some sort of recue we need to know about it."

"Right. I suppose we'll just have to look for a place as we go." Obi-Wan replied grabbing the two other canteens handing her one as they turned back to somewhat of the way they came.

~~**~~**~~* About an hour Later *~~**~~**~~

"Master Jinn I assume."

Qui-Gon nodded to the female figure with a blue skin tone and rather pointed ears that stood in image on the transmission.

"Director Sau." She introduced.

"Good afternoon." Qui-Gon said polietly.

"And to you...Well, the reason I'm contacting yourself and Master Windu is to inform you that we have tracked 3/4 of the route in which the flight took. When they left the Oismin system they entered the system of Bulica."

Qui-Gon tried to think of that system from his little research but found nothing by which he remembered it.

"As we are glad to tell you which system they're in I also regret to tell you that the Republic does not exist in that territory. Though it's close enough to there's no reason. Out of the 6 planets only one has any type of population and to be frank that population is barbaric."

Qui-Gon nodded though he didn't like where this was going at all.

"Considering that it will take you about 48 hours just the reach that system, if your people are alive I'm afraid there's a low possiblity that they'll stay that way."

"Why do you say that?" Qui-Gon asked more icily than he expected.

"There's reasons behind these planets not having populations Master Jinn. On one planet their's species that are like Wookies though larger and not even as civilized as they. On another there's nothing but water with a few dry patchs but the waters are infested with land walking reptiles that tend to like the taste for any type of two legged being...and not." She added the last part.

"And that's not the half of it Master Jinn. On 2 planets there's a creature that is like a huge lizard with more agility than many civilized nations. Then there's these alful creatures on the planet of Orgoer, known as Crept Hounds. They can sense any Force senstive-"

When she started the last sentence Qui-Gon had begun saying,

"Ms. Sau, I understand the history of the planets I just need to know which one they're--What?" He had just caught the last part.

Sau, slightly irritated repeated.

"Crept Hounds can sense any Force sensitive. They become stronger by comsuming them. Though they'll hunt anything they perfer other creatures of power."

"I see."

Qui-Gon said listening to the rest of what she had to inform him about with these planets and just why they weren't populated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Both of us shouldn't go out in the open at once." Obi-Wan whispered as they crouched low again looking to the pile of supplies on the beach were they had left it.

"Right. I'll go first." Jesi whispered back.

"No, I have a better idea." Obi-Wan said, a smile playing at his lips. 

Jesi smiled as well and allowed him to do what he had been taught to do.

Gathering the small bit of Force Obi-Wan needed he easily lifted the objects to them within seconds.

"Nice work kid." Jesi whispered.

"I know, it's my nature." He said jokingly. Jesi eyed him trying not to laugh. Obi-Wan was trying to lighten the mood a little for it had been so dark for this past hour and a half.

"Right...suuurree.." She said. Obi-Wan pretended to be hurt but failed. 

Something snapped deeper in the jungle like forest and both turned quickly, Jesi with her blaster already in hand. After a minute or two of nothingness Obi-Wan looked at her and only tilted his head to the East signalling they should go. Jesi nodded putting the blaster back in it's holder behind her back and grabbing what she could as did he.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sudden ripple is what brought them there. That tinge in the air that made them wake in this day rather than night to search. The youngest had snapped a twig and all within the group froze watching. When the two moved away the group moved back towards were they had come from. Towards the darkness for they could not do anything in the light of day. The leader's shadowed eyes watched the two beings receed into the forest. His sleek coat shined in the light and his ears twichted at every sound. Yet his eyes did not move. It was the hunter watching the hunted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok people! Listen up! Remember your reason for being here, 150,000 credits!" Grifth yelled out. The men cheered holding up blaster rifles among other weapons.

"I've added a bonus. Anyone who brings the Jedi back ALIVE is another 100,000 credits. 50,000 dead."

The group cheered again, very loudly.

"You all have commlinks and flares for location. Happy hunting gentlemen!"

Grifth yelled over the noise and the group nearly immediately spread out on the beach and into the forest.

The sky was darkening with clouds and Grifth grabbed his own weapons and was followed into the forest by his 2 men as a low rumble of thunder spread across the sky and a lightining bolt struck water.

Let the hunting begin.

Tbc......

Man, I feel sorry for Obi-Wan and Jesi....course I too know what's going to happen so haha! But still, I mean, odds are a _tad_ bit against them at the moment. Ah well. Hope everyone is still enjoying this as much as I am!

As always reviews welcome! In trade for apples this time??? :)

I'll update asap!

Til then,

~Elli


	6. Ch. 6

Note: Thanks for the reviews! **Wipeout** (I'm working on it! I swear! Heh. I'll see what I can do before tomorrow but no promises....though this chapter might just possibly be the one to get it all started...BUT I don't know.....*sarcasium there heh*) **shen panda** ( yay! *is a sucker for chocolate.....even if it's just "chocolate" heh* Anyway, Heh, I was wondering when someone would ask about the climate cause I did that....yes, it's colder at night and you'll see why within a few chapters. Dust is settling in this chap. so it'll begin to explain some things. :) I just love being confusing! Oh yeah! LOTS of hunters to put it frank. You'll see how many within a few chapters as well. And, Obi-Wan and Jesi have been on the planet for about 8 to 9 hours I'd assume. I think they 'lived' again around, our time, would be 9 a.m. You know the long swim and all really tires people out heh. And Bag! Yeah man, I've updated in less than 24 hours! I'm good, I'm good! j/k. Course this probably won't be on the site forever. :) ) **Bine** (lol! Hmmm....I've been working on 'decoding' that small saying....I think I might have it..probably not heh. *smiles* thank you!) **Ganki** (That's right Ganki....use your senses.....reach out and embrace them....good... LOL! Yeah well, you know me.... heh. For life's sake! Did I get this bloody thing out fast enough to avoid the "OR ELSE" ??? Hope so heh.)

Thank you! 

Sorry that I gave everyone so little time to read the last chapter but hey, I guess that's better then waiting on it for like 2 weeks. heh. I still love you guys that didn't review! But! I'll be looking for you for this chapter! Just kidding.

Enjoy!

Ch. 6 Hunted

"Oh, yeah, this is *just* wonderful." Jesi murmured as the rain began to fall.

Obi-Wan glanced back at her with a small smile and continued on. They had yet to find any sort of suitable area to put up any type of shelter, they had hardly seen a clearing large enough sit in that didn't seem to obviously out in the open. Obi-Wan stopped walking suddenly, and by now Jesi was learning to pay attention to that small feature.He looked around them rather slowly and frowned. 

The rain began to fall heavier, and with that fall came the fall in temperature as well. 

"I swear I keep hearing something." He whispered back to his companion. Jesi looked around them as well and didn't see, hear, or notice anything.

"Maybe your just uptight with all of thi-" Jesi had just stepped forward when something warm went near her back just after a sound of a snap. 

Before she knew it Obi-Wan had grabbed her arm and jerked her down into the tall weeds and brush. Three more shots came but they hit nothing but the bark of nearby trees. 

"How many?" Jesi hissed.

"I can't tell."

They heard yelling in some language neither of them knew. Two beings came into view.Both had visors covering their faces and something like armor on their bodies.

"Get ready to run." Obi-Wan muttered. 

Jesi glanced at him then nodded, her muscles tight. Obi-Wan focused on the two...something was in the back of their minds. They had a lot of confidence but most bounty hunters did.It was just...it wasn't a confidence Obi-Wan would expect. Something like, like if it was a person it would be smiling at you.Frowning he focused harder no matter their nearing distance.What was it?

"Kid!" Jesi's scream brought him back to reality as she pushed him to one side. 

Something snapped with a bright flash between them and many footsteps suddenly thundered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace looked up at Qui-Gon as he re-entered the small cockpit. 

"That female needs stress tabs or something." Qui-Gon said as he sat down near him. 

Mace smiled looking back out to space.Qui-Gon had just come back from talking to Sau for the third time.

"What'd she say?" Mace asked. 

Qui-Gon sighed.

"They narrowed down the system the first time I talked to her now she's telling me that they can't pinpoint a planet because the systems shut down too early and with that went the tracking device." 

Mace nodded.

"So, where are we headed?" Qui-Gon thought a moment then said.

"The Bulica system." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan shook his head getting the dirt out of his eyes.As he moved to get up he looked at the group coming towards them. A dozen, maybe maybe a few short, on one side while there was only 4 on the other, the original.

"Je-" He started but was startled when to hands clasped his shoulders making him get up.

"Come on! No time for discussion." Jesi said. 

She pulled out her blaster shooting twice.One of the targets activated some sort of shield around him by his armor, the other was too slow and dropped, of course not without firing back but it hit nothing but dirt.

"This way." Obi-Wan told her staying crouched down from the shots while running and dragging Jesi along with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's our best ETA?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. 

Mace sighed ashe said it, "A good 40 hours at best." 

Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes.

"What did Sau have to say about the system?" Mace asked trying to make light conversation.

Qui-Gon tried not to chuckle sarcastically.

"Just the facts that it was not apart of the Republic because it had hardly any population and the population it does have is either barbaric, land walking reptile fish, huge Wookies that aren't civilized, and amoung other things Crept Hounds." Qui-Gon frowned at the last one and Mace picked up on his darkened thoughts.

"What are those?" 

"Which ones?" Qui-Gon said. Mace glared and so Qui-Gon answered, 

"Crept Hounds are something like canine creatures that weigh from about 500 to 700 pounds, coming to about the average persons low rib cage or upper stomach.They live in hunt in packs, numbers depend on the area and what's around them. And to put the worse on the worst, they can pick up on any Force sensitive...and they tend to like that taste." 

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. Mace didn't say anything for a while then muttered, 

"Let's hope they're not there." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The blasts had stopped being fired because it was wasting charge..too many trees.Obi-Wan slid to a stop on the leaves and dirt on the ground. Jesi, again, nearly ran right over him.

"There's a clearing." He said out of breath. He could have easily used for enhancement but that would have left Jesi behind so he couldn't do that...but he didn't know what to do. 

"So?Oh!" Jesi said then cursed glancing back at the group.

"We can't go out there, it's an open shot." 

"Right.Ah, we could split up." Jesi suggested beginning to become edgy with the group behind them coming closer.

"No." Obi-Wan said.

"If we both go the same way it will be easy for them to call for help, if we split, " She glanced behind them, "with this distance we could maybe gain more and be able to shake them. Especially you." She said and he knew she was talking about enhancement. 

He shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." He said.

"Kid, listen, if we stand here I'm guessing we're going to be in more trouble than we would running so we have to do something. This is a better way and you know it." 

Obi-Wan sighed becoming frustrated as he looked at the group..where now some were taking aim.

"It's dust...when the moon's half way to the middle of the sky we met back at the beach, where we were." 

Jesi nodded and turned then stopped.

"And if the clouds cover the moon?" She asked quickly.

"Then I'll find you." He replied.Jesi nodded giving a reassuring smile as she turned and began to run.Obi-Wan turned the other direction and ran. 

~~~NPV~~~~

"Hey, hey, hey!" One of the hunters said."They're splitting up!" He called.

Some of the hunters stopped running."What are we supposed to do?" 

"_WE_ split up you dipshit!" One snapped.

"But one's worth more than the other!" Another pointed out.

"We're a group idiot, we split the givings." He shot back.

"oh." 

.....Silence....

"Well go you piss for brains! 5 of you with the Jedi, 4 with the woman." He directed.

The group scattered in pursuit of the two that were quickly becoming lost subjects within the forest. It turned out, however, that 7 went for the Jedi and only 2 followed the woman in their sudden hast for pursuit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dusk had well settled by now and the clouded eyes searched the forest below him.He could smell them.And as the others arose from their sleep he could nearly taste them. His ears twitched hearing the running of feet slamming the ground. It was a good distance away but with his keen ears and smell he could smell the prey. It was becoming tired and something else radiated from it that made him focus in on it but nothing came back. 

As more pounding reached his earshot the blueroan coated leader licked his lips and blew out his nostrils making steam rise in the cold whether that would only become colder..and wetter.

The herds had long left these lands...and now there was a feast to be had. 

Tbc.....

Whew! I got that out quick! heh. Did ya like??? I'll try to post again quickly but I don't know.....week is starting and all. *mutters "crap" *

Our bounty hunters aren't the smartest of them all are they? heh. Big plans for them. *pops her knuckles.....glares at Grifth....he'll be a problem for me, he's actually educated!....hint hint* 

BTW, the payment for reviews this time will be a slice of shen panda's cake! But ya gotta get your own milk. This is mine! All mine! :) Wait, shen, you didn't like poisen it or anything right? heh. Ok! Hope you liked the chapter! 

Til later,

Elli


	7. Ch. 7

Note: **_Thank you all for the reviews!_** **Wipeout** ( What? You didn't want your piece of cake?? *holds the piece out* it's yummy....No? :) Heh, I think they'll get the job done.) **Nike** ( Walla! Cake at your service. *cake is distribuated* Did ya need a glass for that? *glances at the gallon of milk* lol. Thank ya!) **Ganki** ( Wait! You forgot your parachut! *watches Ganki go up, up, and away.....then back* :) Whew! Glad I don't have to worry about the Or Else. Yay! Cookies! Cookies rule! Thanks!) **Jen** ( Poof! Chapter seven now appeared too! lol. Yes, your senses are correct Ms. CleoJen. :) Cept starts coming up. ) **KenobisGirl** ( Uh-oh. Tisk tisk KenobisGirl! Hope you don't get in too much trouble. I know what that's like! Good luck!) **shen** **panda** (Crud...I missed the brownies....and brownies are the best! *hits her head on the desk* Stupid, stupid stupid! *stops hitting her head and looks up with a red mark on her head* owe, that hurt after a while. :) Ah-Ha! You took the idea right out of my head shen! Wow, that's kinda scary, am I that predicable? Or are you a Ms. CleoShen? heh) **Freakizmi** ( LOL! Alright, how about some of Ganki's cookies this time? Eh? Like that one? *grins*) **phoenixqueen** ( I will CERTAINLY be looking for your fic!!! *takes out binoculars a pinic chair and a little cone flag saying 'Bring on the Fic!'* Sorry got a bit carried awayt here. lol.)

****

Thank you guys! _Remember! Cookies this time!_

Chapter is kinda short but tomorrow I should put up another one. Enjoy!

Ch. 7 Hunted

Obi-Wan waited until he felt there was a large enough distace between himself and wherever Jesi was going, until he started pulling the Force into his muscles. He made sure to keep the tailers within distanceof view so they would not give up and turn back.Glancing back over his shoulder he was satisfied seeing the group. 

The world around him was becoming slowly dark from the sun setting. Blinking he found little purple dots in his vision. Blinking again there were more and this time it was accompanied by a sickening feeling as if his last, small, meal would come back. No! Not now! Suddenly it was too much and he stopped coughing as his vision continued to darken. Shaking his head he moved forward again, but only a few steps, before he had to stop.Turning back to face the group, who were yelling at eachother something like, "It's kicking in!" His last thoughts were of that flash that had happened earlier.He swallowed, a radioactive garnede.It didn't affect just him- Blackness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Her chest hurt by now but Jesi certainly had no alternative to running like a bat out of hell. There were only two behind her, which made her stomach turn with thinking of the herd probably after Obi-Wan.

Jesi's instincts made her take a sudden detour as a blast blew into a tree just infront of her. She still had her blaster in hand but there was no way she could turn and keep running and aim without tripping over a vine, or hitting a tree for that matter. Suddenly the world around her shifted. Trying to keep her pace up she ignored it, but then it happened again...this time it stayed. Black and white. No green, no color at all. Just black and white. This threw off her mind set of running and she slowed blinking rapidly. 

More shots erupted around her and she ducked down in the brush that once ripped at her legs. The shots slowed but continued. Being so concerned about her suddenly lack of color vision Jesi barely heard the short scream from one of the hunters. Looking up through the colorless weeds and brush she watched as something massive leapt at the remaining hunter who shot at it but did not hit anything as he was clamped by powerful jaws. 

Jesi couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat as something painful shot through her arm. 

~~~~~~~

Silence had stood long enough. Too long for Mace Windu and he sighed looking to his left to Qui-Gon who seemed not to notice. After a moment Qui-Gon said, 

"Staring isn't going to do anything." 

Mace smiled and looked back out to the stars."Apparently it accomplished something." 

Qui-Gon threw a glare Mace's way. Mace in return tried not to smile and shifted in his seat. Qui-Gon looked up to the ETA, still another 37 hours, 35 at best. The Jedi rubbed his eyes and when he opened them he felt sick...and he was looking at people.He kept seeing a flash in his mind's eye and the thought of Jesi somehow made him feel worse.More ill.

Blinking he returned to his reality and straightened suddenly in his chair.

"What?" Mace asked turning serious again.Qui-Gon didn't say anything for a moment.

"Qui, what?"Mace repeated.

"I just came in contact with Obi-Wan." 

Qui-Gon said baffled at the suddeness.

"Or I guess he reached out through the bond. I can just barely feel him now." 

Mace was about to say something when Qui-Gon added quickly.

"He's in trouble." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi stumbled to the ground clutching her forearm to her as the creature growled shaking it's head violently foaming at the mouth. Others came, much larger than the first, and stood in a circle around her. They were large canine creatures of mostly grays, a few blacks. Then two moved aside allowing the largest one through to her. He had a coat of beautiful blueroan. He snapped at the first and smallest member of the group and it rolled on to it's back baring it's stomach in submission. Jesi's breath froze as the roan looked her square in the eye as if searching her with clouded eyes. His lips quivered slightly showing sharp white teeth and a growl formed deep in his chest. He neared her and Jesi found she couldn't move away. The roan sniffed the air near her and stammered back growling loudly and snapping his jaws. The others backed up as well yipping deeply.

/The barer other darkness you are!/ A deep voice filled her mind and Jesi fell back on her one elbow for support. 

Her eyes wide with fear and surprise. The roan turned his head towards an approaching member as it snapped his jaws but it suddenly backeddown.

/We have feared you for a long time Lady Darkness./ 

The voice said and Jesi slowly came to the conclusion that it was the roan. Jesi tenderly touched an idea.

"What are you talking about?" 

The roan's ears twitched and nothing but silence stood then his voice returned.

/Bring war you will./ 

Jesi blinked.

/Darkness nests in you./ 

Jesi suddenly felt sick and tired. Her vision blurred and the roan faded in and out as did the pain in her arm...then nothing. 

*~*~*~*~ Few Hours later ~*~*~*~*

Qui-Gon paced the incredibly small quarters beginning to lose any patience he had, had.The bond that was slightly clearer was nothing but silent. On the bright side, he knew he was nearing and no matter what the computers said knowing it for himself made him feel more at ease. On the down side, Obi-Wan's side of the bond was completely silent. Not even the normal 'buzz' or friction of thoughts or actions came no matter how he searched for it. And why was it Obi-Wan was so worried about Jesi? 

Sighing he stopped his pace and stepped to the large window, where nothing but the unknown lye. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Dawn ~*~*~*~*~*

Obi-Wan opened his eyes only to meet those of another.

"Good morning Jedi." 

Obi-Wan looked past him to actual bars. He was jailed...or caged up.

"Too bad I can't deal with you right now...So, get some sleep." 

A sharp pain erupted in Obi-Wan's head and the haze of dawn disappeared into nothingness again.

Tbc...

Once again Sorry it took so long! Hope everyone liked it. Lord knows I'm finally getting to areas that I think (pretty well know) that the majority, if not all, of you will like. *cough 'Obi/Torture/Angst' Cough Cough* :)

I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow! I'll hurry with it I promise!

Til then,

Elli 


	8. Ch. 8

Note: **_Thank you for the reviews!!!_** **Shen Panda**, or should I say **Ms. CleoShen**? ( Heh. Yes I am!! They're just amazing! What's your toll free number? lol. Yeah, but are the Hunters that intelligant? Probably, at least with Grifth's help lol. Yep, I'm pretty sure I at least made a large dent in my desk and a big welt on my head! :) Aww! Thank you! Chocolate makes it all better! ) **Ganki** ( Aww! I love you too man!!! *hugs* :) lol. Well I hurried with it, whether it be as quick as chapter 6 I don't know. But if it wasn't I made it longer than the last!!! Promise! Yep, your favorite parts should be coming up!) **Jen** (Yeah, well what can I say, I'm cruel. LOL! At least I hurried with this one right? :) Hope you like! And here's some icecream with your cookies!) **phoenixqueen** (Sorry about leaving Qui-Gon kinda in the dark there. I just don't know what to do with the poor fella. I put him in as much as I could in this chapter for you without it becoming boring. Don't worry, with the last scene he's in he'll be playing a much larger part. I'm sure of it. OH! Heh, the food and stuff is kinda a joke that formed after the last fic. I begged for reviews with cherries and i think I got a bunch on that chapter whether it be the cherries or not I continued with the bribe foods. lol, I know it's strange but hey! It's me, Elli, here! I'm strange!) **Nike** ( Happy to hear it! Here are your cookies my friend and enjoy the chapter! Remember, some of shen's brownies are in it for this one! Happy reading! :) )

**__**

Thank you guys!!!! **Sorry I didn't really wait for everyone else to get a chance to review the last chapter. Hope no one gave up on me over the long haul. Sorry!**

I made this chapter kinda long just because I felt so bad, hope everyone likes! **_Brownies for reviews!!! _**

Ch. 8 Hunted

Jesi didn't open her eyes right when she woke up. Instead she tightened them closed from the flame of pain spread through her arm. She tried not to be obvious because she could hear panting near her. More than one. Measuring her breaths she opened her eyes to find the figure of a large canine creature near her in a sitting position. Controling her ranging emotions she began to sit up and realized she was in a cave of sorts. The canine stopped panting and watched her carefully. 

Jesi didn't know if they all could communicate with her so she stayed quiet as she shifted to sit against the wall raising her wounded arm to inspect.

/You're lucky it was the pup and not one of us adults.We wouldn't of missed./ A light but male voice told her.She looked at the creature that now stood.

"I suppose I'll take that as advice." She said quietly.

/Would be wise./ The voice replied. Jesi ripped off a part of her sleeve on the other arm and wrapped the tender wound as tight as she could. 

"What are you?" She asked gingerly, not knowing where the line was to overstep.

/My kind are known as Crept Hounds...or so your kind say./ 

"Where are the other creatures on this planet?" Jesi asked.

/Hibernating. The Winter storms are coming./ 

"And your kind stays awake?" 

/Yes. We've had plenty of food, rest assure./ He replied and Jesi would swear that he was smiling.

"What's your name?" 

The Crept tilted his head and sat again./Border./

Jesi tried not to look up at him in surprise.

/It's not that awful./ Border said.

Jesi put her hand over her arm and studied him.Midnight black with a hint of blueroan on him.

"Are you the son of the leader?" She asked seeing is how, of what she remembered, none of the others had the blue hint.

/I am./ Border replied proudly. 

A thought struck Jesi and she asked,

"Do I want to know how I got here?"

/Probably not./ Border replied wagging his tail.

He looked away from her suddenly and to another part of the cave and Jesi tried not to show her anxiety at the sight of more Crept Hounds coming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan woke up with a throbbing pain in his head and his vision blurry. Once it cleared he looked across his little cage and out the bars to where a group of men were standing talking.

"I say we kill him.You know how those Jedi are, one of them gets in a bind and the rest come charging full blown." 

"No.If we take him now to a slave auction in another system he's worth a life salary for all of us if we get to the right person." Two others agreed then another spoke.

"Not that either idiots. Polk and Tisikain never came back last night so the woman is still out there. If what I heard about her is right, she'll come running for the little brat."

"And just how do you suppose we let her know we have him?" One barked back.

"We have him make a little noise. Then once we have the woman, we can do as we please with him." A man said that had joined the group suddenly.

The group was quiet then the man who joined smiled. 

"Come now, this will be easy enough." 

"If you say so Grifth. Last time anyone messed with Stafferi's family they all ended up dead." 

"Well, he's not family now is he?" Grifth replied slickly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Obi-Wan said hoarsely as he sat up slowly. 

The group turned to him and the man who was more well dressed and who they called Grifth grinned. 

"Good morning young Kenobi." He said as he entered the 'cage' making sure it was locked once he was inside. Obi-Wan was well aware of the Force collar he had on.

"How do you know my name?" Obi-Wan asked glaring at him as he also realized he had on electric retainee cuffs.

"Well, I know a lot about you Kenobi.Sith, I know your daily schedule." 

Obi-Wan frowned.

"But, have no fear lad, we weren't after you." 

The Jedi's stomach turned.

"You just happened to be apart of the game." 

"What game?" Obi-Wan said icily.

"My game. Now listen here boy, if you get your friend Stafferi here we won't have to do anything that would cause...mutual discomfort." 

"I don't know where she is." Obi-Wan detoured.

Grifth grinned."See that's our problem too. That's why we need you.All you have to do is call for her and she'll come running." 

Obi-Wan grinded his teeth.

"Sorry can't help you." He said as mockingly as he possibly could.

"Then we'll have to think of other ways for her to hear you." Grifth spat smacking him across the face then turning exiting the cage telling one of the men.

"Get what I need." He shot a glare at Obi-Wan who tasted his first bit of blood, but not the last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, I was thinking," Mace started as he sat on the other side of the small table Qui-Gon was at looking through datapads.

"Wait, let me find cover." Qui-Gon held up a file infront of his face. 

Mace sighed jerking the file away continuing, 

"Like I was saying, I just thought about what Sau told me the first time I spoke to her.She said that they had contacted the IGPG with what was going on...and yet we never heard from them." 

"They could probably say likewise for us.I doubt anyone contacted them before, or after, we left." Qui-Gon replied.

Mace was silent a moment.

"That's true." He stated quietly. Qui-Gon went back to reading the data.

"But wouldn't they be doing something to find Stafferi? She is one of their key players, so I've heard." 

Qui-Gon put the datapad down.

"Knowing the IGPG, they're probably working through computers to find *Jesi* not actually out somewhere.More than likely it would be half a week before they even get anyone out in the air." Qui-Gon said. 

He hated it when Mace was so formal about people he already knew.Sure he only met Jesi on a few occations, not to mention that 'small' bind on Kishir II he helped with, but still that was plenty enough to at least call her Jesiana. Not Stafferi.

"Right. Well you know more about them than I do but I was just curious." 

"Curiosity killed the Mace." Qui-Gon muttered as he stood.

"Not funny." 

"I thought it was." Qui-Gon said not looking up as the other Jedi walked out of the small area. 

~~~~~~~~

Jesi looked at the leader who only looked back.

/You're wondering about a life./ He said sitting. Jesi became even more uncomfortable knowing that he could catch her thoughts.

"I am." 

/Your's or...another's?A Jedi perhaps./ 

Jesi nodded.

/Have no fear Lady, we've looked for this Jedi and merely found him amoung your own./ 

"My own?" 

/Yes, your kind. Species, race, whatever you want to call it./ 

Oh no.

/Tell us what to do Lady./ 

Jesi frowned."Tell *you* what to do?" 

The Crept stood.

/Perhaps in your culture we are beasts, but we are not stupid.Amoung my pack we ally stronger beings, not fight them.You, my Lady, could turn out to be a powerful ally, or a horrible enemy. I prefer to take my chances with an ally./ 

"You're willing to help me?" 

/Not exactly willing. Know that you're only alive because we can't eat you.You have poison in your blood. Darkness.We help we because you could cause us greater harm than good./ 

Jesi winced at his choice of words. And what the hell did he mean by poison? Another Crept came running in, practically sliding to a stop at the leader's feet. Silence stood to Jesi then the new comer turned away and ran again as the leader moved towards her.

/Choose us to help now Lady, or your friend is going to die./ 

"Die how?" She was praying it wasn't by them.

/By your kind.It seems they don't like him very much./ 

Anger grew in Jesi.

"Help me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan spit blood out of his mouth as he sat up. Grifth was becoming frustrated. He turned away pacing.

"This is no good. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He ranted as he came back using a metal beating stick on the Jedi's chest then back.

"This could be so easy you know." 

A steal toed boot collided with Obi-Wan's ribs, then that damned stick on his stomach three times. Obi-Wan rolled onto his side trying to breathe.Grifth sighed, 

"I guess we'll have to take more extreme measures." 

He kicked him in the back one more time then turned walking to the entrance of the cage where the group of joy feasting men stood. He said something that Obi-Wan couldn't make out.A moment later there was a soft buzzing or humming sound.

"You know what's cool about these portable cages?" Grifth asked pulling the youth up by his torn collar.

"They come with electrical wiring...comes in handy." 

Obi-Wan felt himself be thrown back then he collided with something hot. The blots would clench him into the bars then release a little then clench harder. It kind of felt like a million needles being stuck into him at once, only they were hot. Finally it let him go and he dropped to the sand listening to the bars sizzle.

Grifth pulled him up again.

"You willing to help now?" 

Obi-Wan glared. 

"Go mealiest a hamster." 

Thrown back again. 

~~~~~~~~~

Now, Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't the best when it came to technolgy but when he had to he could get the job done. He finally gave up on trying to get rid of the tinge of something in his mind when he looked at the map given to them by Sau. He had looked at it a long time before he realized what was so wrong with it. The map she gave showed the trip going towards the outrim then back on their original journey. That would put up another 2 extra days for them to return to Courusant.J esi wouldn't have that and the IGPG wouldn't allow it to take so long when there was a quicker way.

Becoming something of obsessed with the error Qui-Gon contacted a friend of Jesi's who worked at IGPG...Billy something er rather. 

At the moment he was waiting for the information to get to him as Billy reput it through IGPG systems.

"Ah.." Billy came back into view."That's not the path Jesi was supposed to take. In fact I was just asked early this morning if I had seen her.Do you know where she is?" 

Qui-Gon frowned.

"Oismin Transport Services didn't contact you?" 

Billy shook his head.

"What is it?" He asked seeing how Qui-Gon sighed.

"Jesi was traveling with Obi-Wan, or I should say Obi-Wan was traveling with Jesi, and their pilots were imposters. We haven't heard from them in nearly two days since." 

"Are they alive?" Billy asked softly.

"Yes, I believe they are.I'm with a fellow Jedi to find them...But I think we were on the wrong path all along." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi stood beside the Crept known as Border at the entrance of the cave. The air was moist and the clouds above turned the day into nearly night. She'd never seen clouds so dark. The occational breeze made her shiver. It wasn't cold, well actually it was pretty cool, but made the goosebumps come up on her.

/We should go now, before the storm./ Border said.

"Is this the winter storm the other creatures sleep from?" 

/Yes.We are lucky enough to have high ground all the time.Those that stay on the beaches get flooded out or drown.Another reason why we should go.You're friend is on the beach...and I'm not sure how much longer it will take the Revirne pack to realize he's here./

Jesi looked at him."And if they do?"

/If they do, there's war to be had./

Tbc....

Alright! I posted!!!!! I made this one longer than the last because I felt bad for making everyone wait so long for chapter 7 then it was so damn short. 

Anyhew, I'll try and get 9 up asap!

Til then,

Elli

P.S. Anyone like brownies??? I'll throw in some sprinkles and a glass of milk in return for a review....yummy yummy... :)


	9. Ch. 9

Note: **_Thank you for the reviews!_** **Wipeout** ( Blueberry milk? Never heard of it. Huh, odd. :) NP on ch 7. Well, I guess you're just going to find out soon enough... *grins because she toying with like 50 ideas*) **Jacen200015** ( Wow, hold on let me make another batch! Shen, gimme the instructions!!! I can't bloody cook! (nearly burned out her home ed. class! Can you believe that?!) Thanks for the review!) **Nike** (heh, don't worry I kept the EVENTUALLY in mind. I promise!!! Really I am keeping it in mind! And SURE! Have a whole tub of it! *Gives a big gallon tub filled with ice cream to Nike* :) ) **Freakizimi** ( Here, have a Hersey's bar too then! LOL! Yes, glare, GLARE! heh) **Shen Panda** ( *pays her $2.95* Wow! What wonderful predictions! I can't say what's right or not because you have to read it! Lol, i'm evil! Yep, lots of different packs. Mwhahahahahaha! Pie, Pie, pie!!! *Starts a riot* PIE! lol. j/k.) **Jen** (Enjoy your brownies. I hurried with the chapter and it's a good length so I hope you like!!! Don't hate me for the last sentence though! *gets her civil riot protection gear on* Alright, I'm ready. lol ) **Ganki** (Ah! You have returned! lol. Wow, what's with my reviewers and getting into the bad bin with parents? heh, have a tissue sister. And don't fret after this chapter! I will have you in mind when THEY come back....and THEY won't be happy with a particular Jedi and accomplice. Bawhahahahahahahahahaha! I'll keep you in mind for your finals! Ekk!)

**__**

Thank you guys millions! Sorry I didn't write very long thank you's today but I'm in a rush here. I've been restricted to 1 hour a night while Exams are going on here. I'm so glad I only have 4 classes to take them for!!! Good luck to anyone else who is in the testing season! 

Enjoy the chapter!

Ch. 9 Hunted

Mace opened one eye hearing moving.Suddenly his feet were shoved off the computer border and he was wide awake.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked seeing how Qui-Gon was rushing around the small cockpit and the engines slowly dropping them out of lightspeed. Qui-Gon didn't answer, instead he was looking through files on the computer.

"Hello? Qui-Gon, what in Force's hell are you doing?" 

"Turning us around." Qui-Gon said simply.

"What? Why?" Mace questioned sitting up straighter.

"They gave us a false map." Mace frowned.

"What?" 

"Sau, she gave us a false map of the routes Obi-Wan and Jesi were taking." 

He pressed a botton and the map came up.

"They didn't take this route," He said hurriedly and punched another button.

"They took this one." 

Mace studied the map.

"Sau's in on all of this?" He asked.

"Yes, or I think she started out that way. Remember how she explained the entire systems inhabitants?" 

Mace nodded.

"She explained that of a different system. The system of Ginveri, not Blucia. She told us just not the way we were thinking." 

"So is she a good guy or a bad guy?" 

"We'll figure out when we get there." 

"We're going to Oismin?" 

"No, Ginveri system." The ship's engines moaned as the course suddenly turned back on itself to the system they had just passed an hour ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/So how, exactly, do we do this?/ Border asked. He had become Jesi's interpreter for this little rescue mission.

"I'm not sure." Jesi said quietly. 

Much quieter than she would if she were speaking to a human but with his keen hearing he could hear her well. 

/Not sure? Is that how your kind operates? You just charge in?/

Jesi glanced at him. "Sometimes." 

Border snorted. /Forget that, your in a Crept Hound pack now m- Lady, we plan before we hunt./ 

"Right, just remember you're not hunting the Jedi this time." Jesi warned. 

Border's ears twitched and he bit his front teeth together slightly to make a tapping or clicking sound, then looked back out onto the beach.

/I don't see him...but I can feel him./ The leader said coming to them. 

Jesi looked at him.He was a considerable amount larger than the rest but Border was near his size.

"What do you feel?" Jesi asked.

/Pain./ 

Jesi looked back out onto the beach.

"How many people did you say you saw?" 

/ At least a dozen./ He replied. /There may be more inside that...thing./ He continued looking at the ship. Jesi caught her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I think I have a plan now." She said quietly and turned to face them fully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan didn't even bother to try and get up this time. He wasn't so weak that he couldn't, he just didn't find the need to. Either way he'd end up at the bars again. Not to mention that his back felt as though it were on fire and his head felt as though it would explode with the ringing in his ears. He thought he felt water touch his face but figured he was dreaming or something. But then more of it came. It was raining._Wonderful._

"Turn the voltage off." Grifth ordered.

"Why?" A man asked almost whiningly.

"Because, you nit wit, the power might short cercit or better yet, why don't we just leave it on for a flood and fry the whole bloody lot of ya!" Grifth snapped. 

The humming almost instantly stopped.Grifth squated down next to Obi-Wan.

"No fear kid, we'll be back.And no matter your help or not, we'll find Stafferi." 

Obi-Wan blinked as Grifth stood walking away.

"Why do you want her so badly?" Obi-Wan asked hoarsely. Grifth stopped at the gate and turned to face him as Obi-Wan slowly sat up.

"It's not so much her...it's what she has with her." 

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Everything she had is in the bottom of that sea." He said. 

Grifth smiled. "It's not a worth or value young Jedi..She has a c-" 

"Grifth!!" The yell tore through the air followed by a thunder...and a snarl? 

Grifth turned as the men at the gate started running around to the other side of the ship.Blaster shots went off and more snarls and..barks maybe?

"Now what.." Grifth muttered opening the gate but before he could close it a blaster barrel was next to his ear.

"Funny how easy a person can sneak on the sand." Jesi said quietly but angrily.

"Ms.Stafferi, how nice of you to join us." Grifth said. The rain started down harder and colder.

"Pleasure's mine." She retorted and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, can you walk?" She asked gently. The Jedi nodded standing, though wobbly and made his way to the gate.

"Back up." She ordered pushing the barrel into Grifth's head. He tensed and backed away from the open gate. Another howl filled the air.

"What do you have attacking my men?" 

Jesi smiled."Some wonderful creatures known as Crept Hounds." 

Grifth's eyes widened.Obi-Wan stepped out of the cage and Jesi looked at the Force collar, it had a lock on it.

"Where the keycard?" She asked.

"What?" 

"The keycard damnit." Jesi spat.

"I don't have it." 

Jesi glared. "You-" 

/Lady, we must go back.We are now outnumbered./ Border's out of breath voice said. Jesi just thought 'go' and was answered by a howl.

"Come on." Jesi said. "Get in the cage." 

Grifth looked at her unbelievingly.

"In." She demanded charging the blaster.

Grifth obeyed and she took the key chain from his belt closing the gate while still aiming at him.

"Have fun." Obi-Wan said. Jesi smiled and shook the keys then turned with Obi-Wan and fled as she heard men starting to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're certain about this?" Mace asked looking at the planet they were nearing.

Qui-Gon nodded. He knew they were there.Obi-Wan's side of the bond was still silent but Jesi had just as bright as a signature as Qui-Gon himself did and he could feel her near if he searched for the familar signature....even if that near was about 80 miles away.

"Alright." Mace started setting in the landing sequence.

"Wait," He paused, "How do we know were to land? There could be continents on that planet, we may land on the wrong one." 

Qui-Gon paused then was about to say something when he noticed something off to the side of the greenish blue planet. He squinted leaning forward on the computer boards.

"What's that?" 

Mace shot a glance towards what he was looking at."A meteor." 

He said simply looking back down then did a double take. "Maybe not." 

"No, it has no tail to it." Qui-Gon said. Mace looked to the tracking screen to the right of him.

"It's not showing up here." 

"It's a ship." Qui-Gon stated nearly certainly.

"I think so too." 

"So that's how we land." Qui-Gon said with a bit of triumph in his voice. Mace frowned shaking his head.

"How do you figure? If we can see them, they can see us. I think it may be a little obvious if they land and we follow them in." 

"We don't follow them physically." Qui-Gon replied moving to the tracker and punching in a few characters. A small bleep on the screen appeared. Mace looked at it, then to the ship, then back.

"How'd you do that?" 

"Small tactic I picked up from Obi-Wan, boy's a genius when it come to technology." 

"Well damn, next time my speeder's auto monitor breaks, I'm not calling you, I'll call your boy." 

Qui-Gon smiled making a memory brand of 'your boy' and he turned to watch the other ship, which was really just a small dot from it's engines in the dark space, start to enter the atmosphere of the planet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain had only gotten harder over the small time it had been since they left the beach, and Jesi was fairly certain it'd continue that way. Once a fair distance from the beach she placed a hand on the young Jedi's shoulder telling him it was ok to stop. He did and turned to her catching his breath.

"You ok?" She asked catching her own. 

He nodded then winced.

"Yeah, whatever you say." She said sarcastically. She motioned to keep moving and placed a hand over his wrist leading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, we received their status and location. How far away should we be?" 

"As far as possible but so we can still be able to get to Obi-Wan and Jesi if they're near them." Qui-Gon replied.

"Oh, yeah, that should be easy." Mace said shaking his head.

"There's huge parcipitation amounts where they are, we may be able to keep to the clouds so they can't see us." 

"But they'll hear us." Mace informed him.

"But with this piece of sheet metal, they may mistake the engines for thunder if we power them low enough." 

Mace had to agree with that one. "Alright, I think that'll do." 

Qui-Gon glanced at him.

"Of course it will do, it's all we have." 

Mace nodded after quickly sending some information to the Council about their location, destination, and time expectency. 

"Strap in; could be bumpy with the storm." Mace said strapping himself in tightly. Qui-Gon did the same and watched as the space around them began to fade into a gray fog of clouds and percipitation. 'Hold on Obi-Wan...almost there.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, no offense to you or anything Obi-wan, but I think I'm like bad luck to you.Every time I've been with you off Courusant you've gotten beat to shreads." 

"Oh, trust me.." Obi-Wan said running a hand through his soaked hair. "It happens with or without you." 

Jesi glanced back at him.

"Should I take that as a good thing for me or a bad thing for you?" 

He shrugged, then regretted it and Jesi stopped.

"What hurts so much?" She asked.

"Nothing." 

"Hey kiddo, I may have impostered as something as a healer but don't forget it comes with the knowledge of one.What is it?" 

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I would guess electrical burns on my back." He said as it thundered. 

Jesi nodded and stepped to get behind him. As she did so something screamed at her to stop, deep within her in the semi tamed area of her untamed, untrained, gift. She looked up only for a moment before she closed her eyes and waited for only a split second. 

Tbc...

Ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The return of the cliffy! I'm SO.....So....I don't know. You fill in that blank. heh. Update asap! Don't forget to review! Does anyone like popcorn or nachos???? If not, I have candy bars...* waves candy bars infront of everyone.*

Btw, all you Obi/torture lovers, have no fear! I promise, that's not the end of 'it'. Think of it this way-- What's more dangerous, a bounty hunter trying to use bait, or a very angry semi powerful person who isn't happy with you? *laughs evilly again*

Til then,

Elli


	10. Ch. 10

Note: **_Thank you for the reviews!_** **Jen** ( Sorry you had to wait SO long, hope you didn't give up on me! Thank you!) **Wipeout** ( Thanks for the luck, i think I needed it. heh. Here! Have a whole box full! * gives wipeout a box of M&M's.* Enjoy! Thank you!) **Jessica** ( Sure I have kit-kats. Have a bunch! Sorry I made you wait, i feel so bad! Excuse as to why after the thank you's. Yeah, Obi and Jesi get in a tad bit of trouble coming up. Hint Hint! lol) **shen panda** ( Have 20! Just for the wait heh. Yeah, i hate thinking of the 'plans' too, normally if I were to ever execute them, they'd go down the drain and I'd probably end up killing Jesi and Obi on accident heh. Oops! yeepee! Pie! Don't know if I deserve it this time, i took so damn long to post this. I feel horrible about that! Sorry!!!!) **Kaite Hayes** (NOOO!!! You can't do that! Now slowly back away from the edge....there ya go..come towards the chapter. Good.... LOL.Wow whipped cream AND strawberries! Too bad I missed out on that, *sigh* well thanks for joining in. I hope you didn't give up on this fic cause I took forever. Sorry! Thank you!) **Ganki** ( Hmmm, I don't know how to stop nightmares. I certainly hope they weren't every night cause that was a long time. So Sorry! I'll try to work in the Obi/Angst for you guys. Enjoy!) **phoenixqueen** ( Thank ya! Yeah, i know. I actually wasn't going to have Obi hurt at all in this fic, not intentionally you know, but that's what like everyone wanted. That's why before the Obi/Torture the chapters were coming out so fast and when I had to add it in it slowed down. I had the original outline read till everyone wanted Obi/Torture. I really don't like hurting the poor kid, honest! Just what the readers want i have ta give. Hope you don't think down on this cause of it. Sorry! And thanks for the Review!) **Freakizmi** (AhhH! I'm sorry! Really I am! I didn't mean to take so damn long! Really! You know me, I gotta have my cliffies heh. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A *&^$%@#! HERSEY'S BAR IS?!!!!! Damn, I must be like far away from you or something.....or maybe I'm just insane heh. Could be. :) ) **Nike** (Here then, have them all! Sorry it took so long with this chapter, complications came up which I'll explain. Thank you for the review!!! I'll give you ice cream AND a brownie this time!) **Bine** ( Here's your M&M's and Bounty. Thank ya! Happy that you like it so much!!!! Sorry you had to look for so long! I hope it never happens again!) **KenobisGirl** (_AHHH!_ _You're back!_ *hug* W/B! No grounded? You're lucky heh. Hope you had a good time on your trip. Read the start of your story, GREAT! I'm working on the Obi/Torture! Promise people! Enjoy!)

**__**

Thank you guys! And I'm SOOOO sorry that this took so long. My laptop decided it didn't like me and ERASED all my files on the disc i'm working on with this fic!!! THEN! My major computer decided it didn't like me either and crashed down my word functions. Can you believe that! I've had a shity past week and a half. I'm so sorry to everyone! Please forgive me!!!! I hope to post the next part soon, as long as my WONDERFUL computers keep to liking me. Sorry again!

Enjoy!

Ch. 10 Hunted

The sting shot through her violently as if acid had been thrown on Jesi.She was blown backward by the force of the paralysis bolt and landed with a splash in the muddy earth.

"Jesi!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in surprise. 

Not knowing of an attack was not something he was used to.He moved to go to her but two sets of rough hands clasped onto him as a group of 5 or 6 burst from the brush.Grifth was not amoung them.Twisting out of one's grasp Obi-Wan turned his whole body forming his hand into a fist along the way and connected with the jaw of the other.

"Hey Kid, knock it off!"A rather large hunter bellowed throwing the butt of his rifle into the side of his head. 

Dropping to his knees the Jedi was dazed for a moment and had to blink to regain his full vision. He looked to Jesi who lay frightening still in the surpy mud and soil. He didn't quite hear what the hunters around him were saying, he was busy watching as one walked to her tapping her with his foot then leaning over saying something. 

Jesi knew exactly what had happened to her. They had hit her with a paralysis bolt making her completely paralyzed but also completely coherent. She wanted so badly to smash the butt of a blaster in the face of the man that leaned over her.

"Not so quick now are you?" He said mockingly moving her face from side to side slightly with his thumb and index finger under her chin.

'You won't be when you're dead.' Jesi thought bitterly.

"Bring the Jedi.Put him out first." He ordered to the side. Jesi heard a smack then a thud and splash.

"Someone wants to have a word with you." He grinned down at her then moved to gather her up. 

~~~~~~**** Bout 20 minutes later****~~~~~~~~~~~~

At times like these was when Qui-Gon really wished he had a clipper with him. Lengthy hair, rain, and constant turning quickly and jumping didn't mix. Mace of course had no problem.

"I still don't see or feel anything." Mace said looking around.

"This rain will cancel out any tracking by foot." Qui-Gon said looking down.

"Would they go to high grounds?" 

"Depends on if they had the chance. We have no idea what that other ship was doing...someone's after them and whether they have them or not is a question that is pending on everything." Qui-Gon answered looking towards the higher lands anyway.

There were cliffs and just plain rises all along the horizan. Mace was busy looking at the holo-map he had taken along.

"If, in fact, they are with that other ship they're on the near other side of this land..that's about an hour and a half trek." 

Qui-Gon sighed, this was not going well at all.Course what rescue mission did...especially with Obi-Wan involved. The boy always seemed to have trouble find him.

"Well, going through these mountains one by one is going to take a whole lot longer and be much more useless if they are with them. If we go there at least we'll know whether or not they've been captured.We might even get a clue as to where they are." 

"That's true." Mace agreed, rain water still pouring down around them.

"Well, come on." Qui-Gon said snatching the holo-map and leading. 

~~~~~~~~~**** 30 minutes later *******~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first Jesi thought she was dreaming but when she blinked agian and the feeling didn't go away her stomach turned.

__

'We're lucky to have high lands, those on the beach get flooded out.' Oh, good grief. The substance beginning to cover her hand was water...and it was rising. Above her where the bars of the top of the 'cage' and all around her the rest. She had just now begun to move her fingers together, and no one had come since she was literally dropped in here.

Where was Obi-Wan? 

~~~~~~~***** One hour later ******~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan glared at the blue woman infront of him.Or rather outside. Again he was in that damned cage and his head hurt like hell and she had stepped just outside the door a few moments ago. He hadn't seen her last time but he didn't really care. She was one of them.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice icy and almost robotic.

Obi-Wan continued to glare.

"Very well." She said after a moment of silence."You wish not to tell me, fine, you'll be dead soon anyway." 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat in mockery.

"You're so certain of yourself?" He asked. 

"Who's going to stop them? You? You're half their size and withdrawn from your gifts of the Force...Your little friend perhaps. Jesi? No not her.She's going to be delt with." The blue woman was now pacing back and forth running her hands along the shut down bars.

"What do you want her so badly for?" 

A smile played at her features. "Jesi?" 

Obi-wan nodded.

"Simple really, dead so she won't destroy the universe." 

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Not her." He told the blue.

"No, not her...her child." 

At this Obi-Wan nearly choked.

"Child? Jesi has no children." 

"Not yet...didn't you know? She's with child, boy." 

Obi-Wan thought on this for a moment. Jesi couldn't be.Sure, he didn't know about her personal life _that way_ but still, not Jesi. The female grinned stopping her pace and leaning on the bars.

"No, foolish boy, not a man of this world...but the next." 

__

'She will bare darkness...Mother of darkness.' 

Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling.

"There you go." The woman hissed.

Obi-Wan concluded she could read his thoughts.

"Quire has many ways of sending his gifts, she and her infant happen to be one of them." 

Quire...not him. Obi-Wan didn't want to have to handle him again. The female suddenly laughed.

"I suppose that since YOU didn't know...she doesn't know does she?" 

Obi-Wan remained silent, one he didn't know, two it was probably true.

"Oh how splendid!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together."How positively splendid!" 

She sounded like a bloody parrot to Obi-Wan. Either she was lieing or mistaken or Jesi, where ever she was, was in for the shock of her life. 

~~~~****10 minutes later****~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon crouched down in the wet branches for cover.Below them was something of a makeshift camp. One space craft, rather large, and over hangs all about the place with varies numbers of beings within them huddled together from the rain. 

"I don't see either of them." Mace whispered.

Qui-Gon remained silent, his eyes scanning over the beach. The tide must have come in or it was beginning to flood because the water line was fresh as the waves danced at the shore washing foam onto the beach. 

Taking a pulsing breath the Jedi thought about every instance he had with Jesi. Every detail about her and every time he could feel her presence. Not having a bond with her at all and her Force signature not matured she wasn't the easiest for him to locate but from the times he was with her he could recall something of a signature from her and track it here. After a moment a flicker lit through his mind slightly, dulled, then brightened.

"Jesi's near here." He told his companion.

"Do you think Obi-Wan is with her?" 

"Probably..she wouldn't leave him and he wouldn't leave her." 

"Coincidental." Mace murmured under his breath.

"So where?" He said to the other Jedi.

"I don't know...it's like she's so far away...but I know she's not. She can't be." 

"Why?" Mace asked.

"Because that's Obi-Wan right there." Qui-Gon said quietly as thunder boomed through the skies.Obi-Wan was in the middle of a group of people being led away from the camp.

In the rear, trailing, was a blue female Oismin Native along side her was a tall Bounty Hunter with his visor down covering his features.

"Something's not right." Mace said softly watching. 

"Something's more than this, we're not seeing the whole picture.There's more here." He added looking back to the camp.

"We'll figure it out when we get my padawan back." Qui-Gon said already moving to follow along the tree line.

Mace followed but slightly hesitant. He thought there was something more here, he knew something was behind all this on the outside. Something lurking in the shadows. 

Tbc....

There we go. I feel better now. Once again, so sorry for the wait. Forgive me? I'll throw in some ice cream and brownies.... :) Yum yum.

I'll post asap, possibly tomorrow; 3/23/02

Till then,

Elli

P.S. Remember, brownies.....Icecream....yum yummy! 


	11. Ch. 11

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry everyone but I'm at State Finals right now and I don't really have time to write personal thank you's to everyone. Just know that I love you all and you're all the best for being so patient and understanding about my damn computers! Thank you guys! Hugs and Hersey's kisses all around! (heresy kisses are little pieces of chocolate for ANYONE who might not know heh.) Enjoy and I'll uppy asap, I swear!

Ch. 11 Hunted

Jesi had now accomplished flexing her entire hand in and out and moving her head from side to side.­ This had happened to her before on numerous occasions and by now she knew how to speed up the process of movement again. ­Finally she was able to move her whole left arm and some of her right.­ Pushing herself up into a sitting position her legs felt like stone.­ The area she was in was beginning to be washed by rising waves.­There was about half an inch to an inch of water constantly around her but that came up to nearly 2 and a half. ­One reason why she was so desperate to move her head. 

She was becoming move flexable now then 3 people came from around the corner of a large ship.­ The one in the center, who she recognized from earlier that day smiled oddly as he approached.­

"Smart girl Stafferi, you're quicker with this than I thought." 

"I've had some practice." She replied icily.­ Grifth opened the gate door and stepped in  is two men closed it and stood on either side, their backs to them.­

"So I've heard." He said splashing through the water near his ankles.­"Strange how this planet is. ­Little bit of rain and boom, all's flooded." 

Jesi would hardly classify this as a bit of rain, more like a down pour.­

"Where's the Jedi?" Jesi asked.­ 

The smile on Grifth's face wobbled slightly like he wasn't expecting the question then broadened.

­"Dead." 

Jesi blinked.­

"We had no use for him." 

"You're lying." Jesi said between clenched teeth.­

"Sorry darling, not so. The Jedi is dead." 

Jesi was silent a moment not knowing what to believe.­ Would a Bounty Hunter so easily give up a very expensive prize?­ Jesi met Grifth's eyes squarely.

­"For your sake I hope you're lying." Grifth didn't do anything for a moment and his smile slowly disappeared.­

Jesi looked away to the never ending ocean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan didn't like this at all.­They didn't even say anything to him when they came to collect him.­ Glancing around him now, he was in the forest, again. ­Not far from the beach but out of sight.­ The group around him stopped and those with their backs to him turned to face him.­The blue woman entered the circle with the person with her joining it. 

"What's this, some dark power worship?" Obi-Wan asked dryly. ­The blue woman smiled.

­"No, sorry. ­More like a death circle." 

Oh, well that's comforting.­ The hunters around him drew their weapons of blasters.­The woman left the circle standing just outside it.­Obi-Wan tensed but didn't show anything of fear.­ There is no death, there is the force. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready?" Qui-Gon whispered handling his saber.­ 

Mace nodded but just as they were about to jump to help the younger Jedi something out of the blue happened.­

"Kirn!" The woman they now recognized as Sau ordered.­ It was the Oismin word for "now".­ She and two others turned their blasters on others within the group firing.­ Quickly the unexpecting other 4 were down and the three turned on the youth.­ 

"Don't make any noise kid and we'll have no problems here." Sau ordered quietly approaching him.­

"What are you doing?" Obi-wan asked. Was she friend or foe?

­"You're mine now not their's." She replied.­ 

Oh, the old I don't want him dead cause he's worth more thing.

­"Stay quiet and this won't be a waste." She turned and just as she did so her two loyalists where jerked from their weapons and thrown back. 

"What the f-" She was turning to face Obi-Wan again but half way she came face to face with a rather angry Jedi Master Jinn.­

"Nice to-to see you again M-" 

"Shut it." Jinn ordered and Sau was very aware of the humming of a saber in his hand.­ She looked at Obi-wan as another Jedi came into play quickly using his gifts to unlock the collar.­ Sau knew him as Windu.­ Great, this was just great.­

Both the males with her were coming towards them but Windu eyed them, 

"Don't be stupid." He snapped getting the wrist cuffs off the younger Jedi.­

"Do you mind telling me just what you were planning to do?" Qui-Gon said tightly. ­Sau blinked a few times then spilled out.­

"We weren't here for the Jedi, we came for the woman, St-Stafferi.­We just thought the Jedi would be worth something when we were through with Stafferi." 

"You became greedy." Obi-Wan stated rubbing his neck.­

"It was his idea." She pointed.­ The three Jedi looked at the person she was pointing to and he put his hands up in surrender.­

"What do you mean you were here for Stafferi?" 

At this the woman locked up.­

"I can't tell you." 

Qui-Gon grinded his teeth.­

"You said you were going to kill her." Obi-Wan said icily.­ 

Sau winced realizing she had already told.

­"That's what _we_ wanted her for.­ Grifth on the other hand.." She let the sentence hang. 

"On the other hand..?" Mace urged her to finish. 

­Sau just looked between the three and said nothing.­

"Grifth wants her alive." One of the men spoke up.­

"Luxintin, shut up." Sau spat and received a chilling glare from the long haired Jedi.­

"Why alive?" Mace asked. 

­Luxintin paused then answered, "For what she can give him." 

"And what would that be?" Qui-Gon asked.­

"A being of dark power.­ Unimaginal power." 

Obi-Wan suddenly realized what he was saying but the other two Jedi were rather confused.­

"Jesi has no dark power." Qui-Gon stated.­

"Yes she does, her infant." Obi-Wan said blainly. 

­Qui-Gon and Mace's eyes fell on him.­ 

"_Infant_?"    

Tbc…..

I know I left A LOT of questions in this chapter. For one, how the hell is Sau involved in all this? Two where on earth is Jesi? And about a million others. I promise I'll answer them asap as long as my F$$$ing Computers want to cooperate. Glare everyone! Glare with Freakizimi and I! 

Anyhew, thanks for the reviews again and you can have the brib food of your choice this time cause I've been taking so long. I love you guys!

Till Later,

Elli

P.S. Wish me luck at my riding finals!


	12. Ch. 12

Note: **_Thank you guys for the reviews!!!!!!!_** You're all the best! I'm sorry I'm not able to put ind. thank you's and names but I'm sending this to friend to post cause I'm still at state for a little longer. **_Thank you guys SO much!_** I felt bad about the last one being so short so I decided to make this one AND the next one rather long...really long lol. Hope you guys like! Choice of brib food, candy or some sort of expensive meal. heh. 

Happy Reading! *cough cough, 'and reviewing!' cough cough* :)

Ch. 12 Hunted

"You know we could help eachother." Grifth said standing. 

Jesi glanced at him, "And how's that? Are you going to shoot yourself for me?" 

Grifth chuckled. "Ah, love a sense of humor. Sadly no though. What I'm talking about is you having the chance at a life a luxury and me having the chance to raise and mold that small life in you into a full grown, very powerful weapon." 

Jesi nearly choked. "You've got to be joking." 

Grifth shook his head. 

"So you want to make me into whoever you're not?" 

Grifth stopped his pace and looked at her. "No dear, not you, that child you carry." 

Jesi tried not to laugh but when he was utterly serious a sinking feeling flowed through her. 

"I have no child, you're mistaken." 

"No, I believe it is you who are mistaken Jesiana. That child you carry, that child with the gifts of a Jedi, a gift that comes from your untrained talent. That child with the powers of a God." 

Jesi's mind was becoming more and more confused. Grifth stepped towards her and knelt down again. 

"The child who was given life by Quire." 

Jesi tried not to gape. Quire? No, that can't be right. This is impossible. She would _know_ if she even had the chance to be pregnant, and she didn't. 

"You're crazy." Jesi muttered. 

"Am I so? You know it's true Jesi. You carry a child not of your own, not by your choice but by your destiny." 

"_Don't_ you talk _to me_ about _destiny_." Jesi growled dangerously. 

Grifth was a bit taken off guard by the sudden change in her. Jesi's temper was still flared, she had a **Serious** problem with "_destiny_". 

"And as for your fucking plan or deal, you can shove it because you have your signals crossed. _I Have No Child_." She added in the same tone and looked away again towards the rising waters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Obi-Wan, what are you talking about?" 

Obi-Wan was almost too deep in thought to hear his master's voice.

"Uh..I-I can't explain right now, we have to find Jesi." He blurted already moving.

Qui-Gon grasped his arm.

"Padawan, we have no idea where she is, and you're in no condition to fight if it comes to it." 

"Then let's make sure it doesn't come to it!" Obi-Wan replied rather sharply. His own eyes widened at his words and he sputtered out, 

"I apologize master, I'm just concerned." 

Qui-Gon took a moment knowing full well all eyes were on him. A small vibration ran through his hand and he looked down at his saber. Oh, real smart Jinn. Depowering it as casually as he could so Sau and her allies wouldn't notice anything of a weakness.In a down pour like this, sabers didn't last all that long.

"Master please." Obi-Wan murmured. 

Qui-Gon looked to Mace who was waiting silently. Blue eyes settled on the man who had given them information.

"Where is she?" 

The man swallowed then said, "About a quarter mile down the beach, the other ship." 

"Is she inside?" 

"No, taming cage used on beasts near the shore." He paused then added rustily, "If she doesn't agree to do what they want they'll drown her." 

Qui-Gon was well aware of Obi-Wan's surge of urgentacy. His padawan knew Jesi far better than Qui-Gon did but the master was nearly certain she wouldn't go for whatever they were purposing to her.

"Will she go with them Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. 

Obi-Wan was slightly taken aback at the question then answered, "N-no Master, she wouldn't." 

"Then I think I have an idea." Qui-Gon said.

"What should we do with these three?" Mace asked motioning towards the trio.

Qui-Gon looked at them and a smile hinted his features slightly. 

******** Few Minutes Later *********

"Hey! You can't just leave us here!" Sau yelled.

"I wouldn't be too loud, the rest of your group may come looking, and you'd have some explaining to do, and don't worry, we'll come back" Mace said glancing back as he followed the Master and Padawan.

"But if you see those lovely wild life creatures you may want to work really hard at untieing yourselves." Obi-Wan added jogging to catch up to his Master as they went up a slope.Sau spit water from her mouth.

"This is all your fault." One companion said.

"Oh shut up." She spat shifting against the tree she was tied to.

"Well, at least they didn't kill us." The other said.

A low growling sound reached them from the brush.

"What was that?" Sau asked.

"I don't want to know." Came the reply. 

Just then an extremely large canine creature stepped out. Boarder took in the air around him and focused on the female.Force-Sensitive. Licking his lips his follow pack members joined him. 

~~~*** About 10 minutes later ****~~~~

"It really doesn't have to be this difficult Stafferi." Grifth said to the mute woman still sitting against the bars looking out into the ocean that was steadily rising around her.

"All you have to do is agree." 

Jesi tried not to look obviously at what the males were doing on the top of the cage. From the corner of her eye she could see that they were attaching something to it.

"My orders were to kill you, but if you agree to be civil and not do anything to that sweet life inside of you, we could help eachother." Grifth continued. "If not, I'll continue with my original orders." 

The males on the top of the cage jumped off and some sort of micinary started up with the loud hum of an engine.

"What do you think?" Grifth asked. 

Jesi set her gaze on him.

"I think you're an asshole." She said quietly and as casual as she would say 'my name's Jesiana.' 

Grifth sighed and moved towards the door of the confinment."You're not the first one." 

" 'magine that." Jesi said looking away as the door closed.

"Get her out of here." Grifth told someone on the other side of a com link.

"Yes sir." Came the reply.

"Nice meeting you Jesi." Grifth grinned. 

Jesi couldn't help the surprise on her face as the entire cage shifted. Looking up she realized what they had attached. A crane line. Jesi tried not to curse as the sand below her moved away from under her and nothing but the bars and spaces were left.

"Wonderful day for a swim eh?" Grifth turned his face upward so the rain splashed him.

"Who gave you your orders?" Jesi asked crawling carefully to the center of the cage as it was lifted above 6 feet and still higher.

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Why shouldn't you, I'll be dead soon." Jesi spat. 

Grifth smiled."Just for kicks, I don't think I will." He grinned and Jesi REALLY wished she had a blaster with her. A blaster would be good right now. "This is far beyound you and me Jesi, I wouldn't try to make too much sense about it." 

Grifth said smiling in victory.

"Move her out." He ordered and the crane moved Jesi out across the water. 

The three Jedi knelt behind the deep brush silently.

"That was something I wasn't expecting." Qui-Gon said softly. It made sense really.Dropping the cage in deeper water would disable anything Jesi could do to live, but that wasn't what the Jedi were thinking.

"So what now genius?" Mace asked lightly.

"Same plan, just a little altered." The other Jedi replied.

"Little?" Obi-Wan asked. This was a much bigger difference than what they originally thought.They had figured that do something like hold her under or drug her and throw her in, not this, that's for sure.

"Right, a little. Now listen..." 

Grifth crossed his arms watching. Stupid woman, she could live a life of luxury if she had agreed. Foolish. They better have disposed of that Jedi by now.As the thought crossed his mind a voice called out.

"Hey! Were you missing me?" Everyone turned to for the origin of the voice but there was none to be found.

"Jedi?" Grifth called aware that the opporator of the crane had stopped.

"Which one?" Two voices now.

"Damnit." Grifth muttered.

"Let's say both." He called.

"You sure that's such a smart thing?" An older voice called. Wasn't the youth that was for sure. Grifth looked at Jesi who was trying not to smile knowing the Jedi was alive.

"Finish with her." He demanded and the crane started moving again.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Grifth yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first." The youth yelled back.

"A game of cat and mouse." 

"If that's what you want to call it." Came back. 

Grifth's temper flared."Find them idiots!" He hollered at his men staring blankly at him.They all suddenly jumped into order moving for their weapon's. Grifth smirked and looked back to the cage that as almost in position.

"Alright, that's good, lower her down." He ordered glancing behind him as his men neared the forest. A loud curse and a machine groan and vibration brought his attention back to the crane.

"What's going on?" The operator cried. The computer and handles around him were moving wildly and not by him by far.Grifth cursed and turned to face the forest.

"You'll regret that!" He yelled.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mace murmured keeping his focus on the crane and shifting the levers to bring Jesi back towards shore. 

Grifth pulled out his blaster as the crane started moving back.

"This is bull shit." He ranted aiming at Jesi.

"Should have done this from the start." He muttered. 

Pulling the trigger a hot pain shot through his arm and he was vaguely aware of the sound of the blast.Crying out in sudden pain he dropped back only to meet with the snarling teeth of some creature..the same one's that had attacked his men earlier. Cursing he clamped his hands on the loose flesh just under the jaw of the creature holding it's snapping teeth at bay as he heard the terrified screams of his men as the thundering of more creatures came. He had no idea what had happenedwith that stray shot. 

Mace had hardly seen a flash of something dark colored on the beach until the huge canine creature clamped it's jaws on the captor's arm sending his fired shot astray. Astray to the crane's line out snapping it and sending the cage and Jesi plunging into the water with a huge splash.Yelling at himself he turned slightly signalling Qui-Gon to go with Obi-Wan.This was the plan...but the plan also was to actually have Jesi with them and split up.

Qui-Gon shook his head but Mace signalled again and mouthed, 

__

We'll meet back at the ship. 

Qui-Gon squinted to make it out but before he could answer Mace had gathered the Force into him and was gone from his position in a mere flash. 

Qui-Gon looked past the vacant area to the group of bounty hunters making their way steadily towards them.

"Come Obi-Wan." 

"But Master-" 

"Come on, they'll catch up to us." Qui-Gon insisted and practically dragged Obi-Wan from their cover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, she'd been in A LOT of messes in her life but Jesi couldn't really think of a worse situation at the moment. She had barely had time to even take in a breath of air when she plumitted down into the water. It was driving her crazy that she could reach past the surface with her hands but she could breathe from it. Jerking on the bars was all that could register in her mind at the moment,...until suddenly there were eyes looking back at her. Jerking away from the bars she just realized it was Mace Windu, a friend of Qui-Gon's. 

He moved down the side of the cage to the bottom then pulled himself around all the sides by the bars looking for the door. Reaching it Windu ran a hand over the lock studying it quickly, aware that Jesi had moved to just the other side.Focusing in on only the lock itself the Jedi pictured the gears and tangles looking for the one small lever he needed.Unable to hold in any longer Jesi blew out bubbles of air as slowly as she could to conserve air. Hurry up Windu! 

A small ticking sound spread through the water.It paused then a click and Windu opened the gate quickly allowing Jesi to move by. Redish black spots were beginning to show up in Jesi's vision just as she broke surface. Gulping in air like water, her mind began to clear as well as her sight.Turning she faced shoreline as Mace broke surface.

"Look, they don't know you came out." 

"They wouldn't." Mace replied.

"But they will if we stay at surface here." He added looking west towards a cliff made bay. 

"We'll swim to there, stay under as long as you can and only come up for a second." He instructed.

Jesi nodded. Both took a deep breath and dove under again just before anyone at the masicare at the beach could see...many were far too detained trying to fight off devilish creatures bent on the kill. 

~~~ **** About 5 minutes later **** ~~~~

"Wait, wait, stop.I think we can stop." Qui-Gon said slowing away from enhancement.

Obi-Wan did the same and looked back seeing no one.

"How are they going to find us?" Obi-Wan asked still breathing a little heavy.

"We're meeting at the ship." Qui-Gon replied looking around them trying to get his barings.

"..What if they're not there?" 

Qui-Gon looked at his concerned apprentice.

"They will be Obi-Wan." He assured placing a hand on his shoulder and starting West, towards the cliffs.

/ I pray to the Force they will be./ Qui-Gon thought carefully keeping his shields tight.What they'd do if they weren't they, he didn't know...Best not to think about it. They'll be there. 

Tbc....

Whew! A long one wasn't it? Heh, like I said I felt bad. Hope nobody hates me or anything. I'll be able to update again by tomorrow. yay! It's another long one so be ready lol.

Again, thanks for the reviews and sticking with me through this whole ordeal with my frickin' computers! Love you guys!

Till later,

Elli


	13. Ch. 13

Note: _Thanks for the reviews_ **phoenixqueen** ( lol, i know. It was kinda a fluke with Mace having to go in instead of one of our more well known characters but I figured I always seperated Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan so I'd be nice to them..sorta. There is kinda a reason the little 'teams' are put as they are lol. Here's your cheese pizza! Thank you!) and **Wipeout!!** (Lol! Yay! Took long enough didn't it? Seesh, I think everyone hates me now though lol! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last! Happy reading! And mint Ice cream with fudge is at your mercy, heh. Thanks!) 

This one is a long chapter too so I hope that you guys like it and enjoy! Don't forget to review for...uh... hamburgers!! Cheesburgers and your choice of onion rings or french fries with any soft drink. All this for just ONE review!! :)

Ch. 13 Hunted

"Shoot the damn things Merrin!" Grifth yelled shooting at one of the attacking wolvish creatures. More blasts started to join in and soon the animals fled with the odds against them. Looking around him Grifth estimated a total of a dozen to more of gored men around him.

"Damnit!" He hollered throwing his blaster into the wet sand as the rain still dropped around them.Gradually his men began to join him, he had about 14 left including the 6 that went after the Jedi and also himself.

"Check the bodies here.You," He motioned to a member fully armoured. " check Stafferi, make sure she's dead." 

He nodded and jogged towards the water as the others split up to every body.

*** Few minutes later ***

"This isn't going quite how you planned." Merrin said coming to Grifth's side.

"Yeah, well we weren't expecting Jedi to be with her now were we?" Grifth snapped.

Merrin shook his head sighing."What do we do about the Jedi?" 

Grifth looked around them. His men were dragging bodies away into the forest and the one he ordered to check Stafferi was wadding out of the water. 

"We leave them. Start assembling for departure." 

Merrin nodded beginning to turn away.

"You may want to rethink that." The hunter known as Brince said stepping onto the sand.

Grifth turned to him.

"And why's that?" 

"Because our pay check decided to go for a swim. Stafferi's not down there, gate's open." 

Grifth was deathly silent for a few moments and his men began to gather around him.Taking a calming breath he said, "Find her." very quietly.

"And where do we start looking? She could be anywh-" Grifth had picked up his blaster while one of his men was talking and before he could finish he pulled the trigger.

"Find Her! I don't care how, Find that Woman and who ever is with her!!!" He demanded and the group around him scattered. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The sand beneath Jesi gave way as the depth lowered and she dropped down to her hands and knees keeping her head barely above water. Mace turned slightly in the knee deep water he had just entered and offered a hand. Taking it Jesi pushed into the shallower water.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Jesi asked between rather deep breaths.

"With Qui-Gon." 

"Boy, we have a regular welcome band." Jesi muttered as they moved onto the beach which really wasn't much of a difference as far as driness, the rain still sheeted down and now both hunted could see their breath before it was washed down.

"Windu right? Mace?" Jesi asked pausing.

"Right." 

"Jesiana, you can call me Jesi." 

They briefly shook hands and continued walking towards the forest.Jesi vaguely remembered meeting Mace on Kishir II. Pushing the rushing memories back she focused on simply following and nothing else.

"We have to meet up with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the ship." Mace told her without looking back.

"Ship?" Jesi blurted.For a moment her mind was blank then she realized."Never mind." She added.

The Jedi paused glancing back then continued. Jesi decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the trek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it getting colder, or is it me?" Obi-Wan asked pushing through some branches.

"It's much colder padawan." 

"Oh, I-I think that's a good thing...seeing is how I wasn't just feeling it but it really.." Obi-Wan trailed off to silence as he continued following.

Qui-Gon tried not to look back at him and laugh. It had been raining the whole time and both Jedi were soaked through.Obi-Wan's clothing was no longer baige but mud caked brown. Qui-Gon had shed his cloak long ago, it only absurbed the water weighing him down.

"Not much further Obi-Wan." His student didn't reply as the mud slushed at their ankles, grasping them then letting go constantly. 

The land that they were moving on was steadily becoming more sloped and more slippery with running water.Obi-Wan had slipped twice and on the near third time both Jedi resorted to keeping a hold of something near. Mostly tree branches and trunks.

Qui-Gon paused when the land ahead became nearly totally vertical with only slick mud and running water.

"The land's much steeper here Padawan, we can cross it or go up this way and around.What do you think?" 

Obi-Wan blinked. He wasn't really used to being asked his opinion."Uh, it would be faster to go across Master." 

Qui-Gon didn't respond for a moment then took in the land again.There was no sure garentee that there actually was a way up and around because all he could see up was still slanted land.Going across would be faster but rather dangerous.Glancing over his shoulder to his padawan he said, 

"Alright, we'll go across.Just keep a hold of something at all times." 

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied. Keeping on hand on a branch Qui-Gon reached with the other to another. Taking a firm grip he stepped across one stride then repeated occasionally looking back to the youth. Everything was going fine until one miscalculation was made and all went to hell.But this time the miscalculation wasn't made by the younger of the two.No, this time the elder had slipped up...literally. 

Just as the Master was taking a grip on a branch the wet soil under foot gave way and the current branch broke before a hand was set on the attempted one. As everything starting moving and turning in the eye set of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan tried to reach out to grasp his arm but the wet and muddy material and hand were far too slick and went past his grip...kind of like how the branch in his other hand went out of his gripsending him into a tumble and slide down with his Master. 

Reaching out Obi-Wan could catch nothing for about 15 feet until finally he grasped a thin young tree trunk that jerked him out of his slide. Shaking out of his dazed vision the Apprentice watched as the Master slid and tumbled down the steep slope another 20 feet or so and then landed with a slap on the watery ground below that finally went horizontal.

Obi-Wan waited for a moment then bracing against the soil with his heels he slowly let go of the tree and slid to the next one. It took him a while and in that while the Jedi below gradually sat up wiping the mud and grime away from his eyes. Obi-Wan was finally able to let go and skim the rest of the way slowly and kind of jumped the last three foot total vertical drop.

"Master, are you alright?" He asked nervously.

"I'm alright padawan." Qui-Gon replied putting his hand on the back of his neck and moving his head side to side. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on his heelswaiting for his master to be ready to go on again. 

Both Jedi froze as a small tingle reached them through the Force. Obi-Wan looked up the steep cliff like hill as voices began to reach ear shot. Looking back to Qui-Gon quickly he remained silent as the voices became louder. Then the elder Jedi looked to his apprentice.Their eyes met quickly then Qui-Gon shifted to stand and Obi-Wan did the same. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

To be short and to the point, Jesi felt like shit. She was cold, wet, and that very small last meal she had was now revolting and pushing against her will. She didn't know if the Jedi had noticed and she tried hard to keep it that way. Slowing down was the last thing either of them wanted to do. Not to mention she hardly ever had a weak stomach no matter the conditions and she could certainly handle---shit. 

Mace stopped and turned around when he heard Jesi move to the side of the makeshift trail and become suddenly sick. Frowning slightly it suddenly dawned on him.

You idiot Windu!You're travelling with a pregnant woman. 

Slightly trying to drown out the sound Mace looked away and thought about anything he could until Jesi finally shook her head and stood straight again.

"Would you like to sit down?" 

"No, we should keep going." Jesi replied shakily.

"You're certain?" Mace asked seeing how she kind of swayed as she walked and that her hands shook terribly.

"Yes, we should-" A suddenly wave of nausea swept of her again.

"No, maybe not." She said moving to sit in the wet moss below a tree. 

Mace knelt down figuring it was a bit safer incase anyone came their way. Both were silent a moment then Mace spoke up, 

"Why do they want your child so badly?" 

Jesi didn't reply for a moment and just stared back at him. The Jedi became somewhat uneasy under the gold gaze but then she looked away.

"I don't know." She muttered, kind of lying but then kind of not.

"Is it something the father did? Who is he?" Mace pushed.

If he was going to keep someone from death he at least wanted to know why he was keeping them there.Jesi turned her look back at him.

"I don't know." Mace looked at her questionably.

"No, not like that." Jesi added. "It's just..They have to be mistaken. Anything of what they said is impossible. I'm not pregant." She said sounding more like she was trying to convince herself more than Mace.

Mace merely nodded deciding not to press the distressed woman. 

Jesi on the other hand, was going over in her mind everything that was said. No, he had to have been lying or mistaken...but what about all the sudden sickness feelings lately.When she got off at Oismin, when she boarded with Obi-Wan, at the spring earlier yesterday, and now? It would be about 3 and 1/2 months since the whole experience with Quire.Thinking back to when she was with child with Reghan she recalled tht she was totally assured at 4 months.With Kyle it was 3. Oh Gods, what was happening? This couldn't happen damnit!

"We can go now." She said softly. Her sudden change in tone made the Jedi pause.

"Alright, tell me if we need to stop or slow down." He said standing as she did. Jesi nodded and they continued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon silently pointed to the small indention under the total drop just a few feet from them.Obi-Wan followed the motion then nodded and both moved quietly towards it and slid under it. It was a bit of an uncomfortable position for the large master but he dealt with it. At the moment neither Jedi would be at their best if any type of confrontation happened. Keeping totally silent the two listened and kept their senses on high gear waiting and hoping. The voices neared and they could make out some of the words. Three different voices, all seemed to be complaining.

"I told him we should have just killed her and that damn kid when we got them, but no-o-o." 

"What the hell did he have to 'negotiate' with her anyway? Our job was to hunt and kill, that was it." Another said.

"Well this time, if we find either of them, they're not going back to that damn camp alive." 

So Jesi and Mace were still on the run.

"Anything over there?" 

There was a pause and both Jedi tensed.

"..No.Nothing here." Came the reply and the voices started retreating another direction.

After a few moments the master and padawan slipped out of their safe spot and glanced around.

"Listen to me Obi-Wan, we're going to have to keep quiet and we're going to try and find the quickest way towards the ship. Keep your eyes open." 

Obi-Wan nodded though hated it that it seemed his master still thought him younger than he was but he shrugged it off. Now was not the time to start up that debate.

"Come on." Qui-Gon told him moving into the denser area still headed west.

Tbc....

Wow, hope you guys didn't have like heart attacks cause I posted so soon and both were so long. lol. Hope you guys liked and I'll add asap!!!!! 

Till then,

Elli

P.S. Remember, I love you guys! *hugs* 


	14. Ch. 14

Note: _Thanks for the reviews!! _**Wipeout** (Lol! I know. My mind is odd lol! Aw come on, you hafta save room for your choice of pie!!! Ummy ummy pie! heh, thanks a million!) **phoenixqueen** ( yeah i know it! Yay me, record! Yeah i know, you kinda had to pay attention to some of the finer details in The Line. I think even I have to reread to make sure I'm going to make sense in the next chapter lol. I'm a dippy. Here's your order lol. Review this one for a pie of your choice heh. You know people who like just start reading my notes to you guys probably think I'm insane....that's questionable lol.) **Nike** (Yay! You're back! Heh, I figured I always had Obi make all the trouble so I'd give him a break heh. Sure order up! lol. Pie in trade for review :) ) **shen panda** (Yay! You're back too!!!! Yay again! Sorry about that, bad computer. Cover your monitor when you cough! What the hell is teriyaki chicken?? *smiles innocently* Hmm, just cause i'm so glad you're back you can have sushi. *shudders as she writes it down* if you review lol. Great to have you back!) **Freakizimi** (OMGosh! This is like Christmas all over again! You guys can't scare me like that! So glad you're still around Freakizimi. Heh, exactly WHAT kinda of Coke? ;) Jk. Enjoy! Pie!) **Crystallina Potter** (Glad you like it Crystallina! Great to have another reviewer! As you can tell, I really like my reviewers heh. No order? lol, don't worry I don't blame you if you think I'm insane or something lol. Hope you like this chapter! Pie for review! Kinda lol.) 

(P.S. Did I lose KenobisGirl and Ganki?? I hate my computer...I really do...*thinks about a bat at the moment...a bat for the computer would be good...No Elli! You must post first!...then take the bat out. :) ) 

Thanks again everyone! This chapter is long too! *everyone gasps* Alright breathe....in out...in out. heh. Guess what....Next one's long too!!! And there's a surprise!!! Kind of..i don't think you guys will be expecting it much. It really has nothing to do with the plot itself but I think a few of you are going to yell at me a lot. ...heh.

Enjoy and happy reading and reviewing!

Ch. 14 Hunted

Mace looked up the rest of the slope.Water and mud reached past his ankles and weighed down his feet as he trudged up the sloppy incline with Jesi close behind. He was uneasy with the fact that there was hardly any trees around them or brush for cover. He just prayed that no one from the group of hunters was anywhere near.With the incline increasing and the mud becoming even more slick and slippery both travelers resorted to crawling with their hands as well clawing their way upward. 

Mace repeatedly glanced back at Jesi who stayed close by him and strived to keep up.The rain had turned into something of a sleet and it stung their unguarded skin.Jesi's lips where turning to a fightening blue as the sleet continued and the mud itself started to harden making their climb even harder as for some spots were slick mud and channels of water and others were patches of slippery ice slush and mud. A tingle in the Force made the Jedi pause looking back.Jesi too had paused but not for the same reason. She was looking to the right.Mace followed her gaze and saw two figures in the forest many yards from them.

"Lower down." He whispered. 

Both eased completely onto their stomachs, though Jesi kept some of her weight up with her hands.Mace was silent watching the two trying to probe the Force for intentions, though strangely he found them well hidden. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved at a steady and quick pace. Both were very cold and wet and neither could stop the shivers that attacked them on occasion. They stayed silent incase of nearby hunters. The land had sloped again but not as badly but they could see in the distance that it opened and sloped greatly. 

Obi-Wan suddenly stopped without a word.Qui-Gon had moved ahead a few paces before he noticed then stoppped and turned.

"Padawan?" He whispered.

"Can you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. 

Qui-Gon paused then probed out reaching with the Force for what was near them.Life sang from millions of things and he found nothing particular that his Padawan felt. He was about to pull away from the living Force until he brushed against something. Focusing on it a darkness swelled beside light. As he moved past it more darkness, though not the same. The last was dark power...this was dark intentions. A realization surged through those intentions.Receding back he focused on the light rather than the storm of darkness.

Snapping back to reality both Qui-Gon and his apprentice muttered, 

"It's them." 

Turning more North towards that deep slope they moved as quickly as they could through the thick forest and brush. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace had broken through whatever barriers the figures he saw had and reached through their intention. Oh Force. He looked back at Jesi a hint of sudden somewhat panic licking at him.They had no where to go without being seen.What could they do? Wait? No, that wasn't an option. From what he remembered on the very few occasions she was brought up by Qui-gon or Yoda Jesi knew how to fight but could she now? 

Jesi watched the two figures closely. Her eyes drifted beyound them. Grifth was a person of authority. Not the authority of your run of the mill bounty hunter. He knew his place and his men knew his place. He acted as a general would, and Jesi having been the wife of an imposter of a general as he was a general in reality she knew exactly this way of thinking. 

He was smart but his men were idiots she knew...piece it together Jes. Grifth knew his men weren't the brightest of them all...and if he acted as a general he'd have allies as a general.A group of closer men than others..how would he use that? General plus idiots divided by trustees...equaled what? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon slowed slightly as he saw two figures on the incline. Mace and Jesi...they were frozen still...they were watching and waiting.Obi-Wan stopped beside him.

"They're stuck." Qui-Gon said quietly."Someone's watching them like they're watching the other...and they're on open ground." 

Obi-Wan swallowed kneeling down as his Master did.

"Survival 101, stay to dense grounds...Mace should know that.Jesi, should know that." Qui-Gon continued."Why didn't they take this way?" 

Obi-Wan looked down...slope then drop off.

"Because they couldn't. There's nothing but a drop off down there and I'm guessing that they came from down there." 

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's observation. 

He nodded agreeing.

"What do we do?" 

Qui-Gon eyed the two again. He couldn't see who ever they were looking at and he didn't know how many. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace looked up the rest of the way. The hunters must not see them yet because they'd have a clear shot. Climbing the rest of the way as low as they could was questionable at the moment. They couldn't move off to the woods to their left, too far and open. Damnit Windu, this was smart. 

Piece it together Jes...General...dense group..closer group..means...Tailers. Oh Force. He kept his best group following the others...would follow then surround.oh-no.

"Jesi, we have to go back down..start sliding slowly down." J

esi looked up at Mace. Force knew where that trusted group was,..She nodded quietly and forced her frozen hands to move and pushed her down the mud again slowly trying to brace herself by her feet as Mace did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Distraction is one of our few options Padawan. If we could distract the hunters long enough for them to make it up the slope or to us they might be able to actually make it off that incline alive." 

Obi-Wan nodded and as Qui-Gon turned around again he noticed as the two started slowly sliding down the incline. Frowning and not sure if he should draw any type of attention to the slope Qui-gon hesitated with his apprentice and waited. Their wait was short lived. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, allow us to help you dear Jesi." Jesi and Mace looked down to the bottom stopping their decend and looked directly at Grifth with a group of a half dozen or so with high artillary.

"Mud makes for a good slide." 

"Shit." Jesi murmured.

"Climb." They both said and moved to do so though also moved SouthWest as they went up. Others came from the forest to the South blaster rifles ready.

"Kill her first." Grifth said with a smile.The man with a large blaster canon nodded and set down to position focusing the aiming on the woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan looked down at Grifth as a man with a blaster canon set into position.Looking from the tip of the canon on he found Jesi...No. He was going to kill her and he wasn't just going to do nothing. Focusing on the Force around him the young Jedi grasped the strings of it around the group below pushing the canon tip up violently.Unfortuanatly the man was just pulling the trigger as he did so and the large blast shot just infront of Master Windu.

The blast sent a chain reaction through the incline of mud that was slowly turning into ice.Breaking it from it's place the entire piece of earth shifted and began to flow like an avalanche.Grifth was yelling at his men because of poor marksmenship but soon grinned again noticing that the two would be sliding right to him.

"Oh-no." Obi-Wan murmured and moving on a split second instinct he truned down East down the slope trying to keep even with the two as his Master hardly had time to acknowledge that the youth was running. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hardish mud below the two broke like ice and began to slide from directly infront of Windu.The rest flowed like water moving under them and taking the two along.Grabbing the extention gadge from his belt Mace quickly aimed at the near by trees. Grifth's eyes tightened on the Jedi.

"Target practice boys. Keep them seperated don't kill them yet." 

Chuckles flowed around as word spread.

"Open fire." Grifth sneered watching as the Jedi turned offering his hand to Jesi before he pulled the trigger. Not so fast Jedi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace had well aim on a tree coming up and he turned slightly extending a hand to Jesi who was fighting the current of the icy mud.

"Jesi!" He yelled over the rumble of rock and mud as well as the blasts of rifles around them. Jesi looked up and reached for his hand but just as their fingers reached and Mace began tightening on the trigger and shot zipped right between their hands causing both to pull back on reflex. 

Mace had also finished with the trigger pulling it back as he expected to have Jesi with him.He stopped with a jerk and the line began reeling in again seperating the Jedi from Jesi who slid away hopelessly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon was running after his apprentice when Mace shot the extention line to a tree he had just passed. Looking to his friend he paused then looked back at Obi-Wan who was becoming just a movement of brush. Jesi slid all the closer towards the group below with nothing to slow or stop her. Feeling something of pride or satisfaction Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan would somehow. The youth knew his resources and he would do anything for his friends. 

Turning his attention back to the other Jedi Mace was nearing the edge of the forest and more blasts were raining around him.Qui-Gon moved towards the line. Just a few yards from the forest a shot zinged the line snapping half of it. Mace kept one hand on the line and pushed himself with his other and his feet. Qui-Gon stepped out onto the stable land when he was near and reached out with on hand on a tree. Again a shot hit the line this time snapping the entire thing causing the other Jedi to loose his tension and dropping him back a foot or two. Qui-Gon slightly jumped the rest of the distance between their hands grasping his and quickly jerking him onto solid ground using the momentium to bring himself back as well. 

Blasts continued to rain around them knicking them occasionally until the drew back into the forest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leave them, wait for Stafferi." Grifth ordered and the blasts stopped. "You're poor shots anyway." He muttered awaiting Jesi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jesi!" Obi-Wan yelled.At the moment he didn't care if they saw him. He had to stop her.

"Jesi!" He yelled louder this time she heard him.

"Catch!" He called taking the extention gadge out. 

"The drop off Jes! Go to the drop off!" He added. 

She started moving along the plates of mud towards the uncoming drop far to the side of Grifth. Obi-Wan threw the gadge and Jesi reached out to catch it but it fell slightly away from her. Pushing with her feet she jumped to it fitting her hand tightly around itand continued to move towards the cliffish drop off. She knew Grifth couldn't get her once she was off. She and Mace tried to find any kind of way onto it and could find none whatsoever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Give her some movement." Grifth ordered watching. The canon blasted again and the huge blast landed just above and to the right of Jesi throwing her towards the left.In her case, directly where she wanted to go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jesi shoot it!Shoot it now!" Obi-Wan yelled out. Jesi aimed at a tree and pulled the trigger...nothing happened. Looking at it quickly, ice had frozen over it. Becoming desperate she pushed up on her hands and knees crawling against the current but hardly did anything but move in one spot. 

Another blast landed near her throwing her off again and onto her back sliding down again.Pulling the trigger fantically as the drop off neared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir she's going to go off that cliff." One of Grifth's men said.

"Let her..we just need her dead. That drop will kill her no doubt." Grifth replied confidently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on you piece of shit!" Jesi cursed slamming her hand into the gadge. The drop was just a few yards away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master! Throw me your extention gadge!" Obi-Wan yelled as Qui-Gon came into view.Obi-Wan was near the cliff drop.Without thinking Qui-Gon did so still moving towards him at a run with Mace along side. 

Obi-Wan's muscles tensed waiting...on three, one...two..Three! 

Jumping with all he had he crashed into Jesi folding his free arm around her tightly as she did him holding on for life as nothing but air was a her feet suddenly. The sound of pressured air exploded and the snap of breaking bark was music to her ears as they both slid from the side of the cliff.Jesi grabbed the line as well not wanting Obi-Wan to dislocate his arm when the tension played in which it did in a moment making them jult to a stop and slam into the rocky wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damnit!" Grifth cursed. "That fucking Jedi!" He didn't see where the line attached to or actually where they were. The increase in land height and density of the forest disabled that.

"Find a way up there!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan grasped Mace's hand and was pulled up the rest of the way that the extension wouldn't allow.Jesi was pulled up by Qui-Gon quickly before. Jesi quickly pulled Obi-Wan into a hug.

"You're crazy kid." She said.Obi-Wan smiled.

" I know." He replied. 

Jesi laughed breaking away and looked at the other two.

"Gave us a scare Jes." Qui-Gon said.

"It's what I'm best at lately." She replied with a smile. The mood lightened a little.

"We should keep going. The ship, as I remember, is just up this damned slope." Qui-Gon said looking at Mace who shrugged a little.

"I think so, not so sure though. Let's hope so."

With that the four stood.Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a pat on the back with a smile that said it all. The Padawan smiled back handing the extension gadge back with a sparkleof laughter in his eyes. 

They continued upward again and Obi-Wan prayed that the ship was at the top.His hands were loosing color and his face and fingers were numb. Qui-Gon and Mace were both a little better than he but not by much. Mace visibly shivered on occasion and constantly rubbed his hands together. Qui-gon's face was drained of color and his hands were getting that way. Jesi was about as bad as Obi-Wan and he figured he looked like her with white skin from numbness and nearly blue lips and very obviously hardened hands from coming of joint freezing.Force let the ship be there..please just let it be there. 

TbC....

Yes, I know that could either be classified as like action packed or boring. Sorry. heh. Hope you liked it anyway though! I can't wait to put up the next chapter...cept like I said, I have to like reread The Line like phoenixqueen because I wanna make sure I make sense lol! Isn't that pitiful? heh. Alright, see everyone SOON! By like tomorrow depending on reviews, or tuesday! Yay you! lol.

Till then,

Elli


	15. Ch. 15 End!

Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **Bine** ( Of COURSE there were sweets! A big pie of your choice! Hello Last chapter MUST have good bribe food heh. This last Bribe will be a...cake! Any kind! Celebration! lol...Kinda...Thanks!) **phoenixqueen** (Yay! So glad it wasn't boring. :) Nah, they won't freeze...LOL! Aw, poor Mace! *laughs unable to be nice to the dude with the name of a peper spray. Hahahaha!* Chocolate Cream pie is yours to have! lol. Enjoy this chapter! Don't kill me or anything when It's through...Mwahahaha!) **shen panda** (*hides* AH! No, sorry. I don't eat much asian food lol. I have sometimes but I don't actually know what the names to the things are lol. Yummy! Cheesecake! Yay me! heh. Enjoy,...you don't kill me either!) **Wipeout** (I laughed SO hard when I read yours I'm still laughing, see! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! And HA! Wow, I gotta give ya some more coke! Sure there was, PIE! lol. There's cake this time. :) Thank ya and happy reading!) **Nike** (LOL! Yeah, I'm starting to get a reputation around here heh. Wow, it's gonna storm so gotta make this quick. Don't kill me for how I end this chapter! May not be up to my rep here but *shrug* it'll get there...mwahahaha! I'm so evil.) **Jen** (Nice to see you're back!!! Grounded eh? naughty naughty heh. Hope ya like this chapter! New rule, NO KILLING THE AUTHOR! Just to make sure here. :) Happy reading!)

Thank you EVERYONE who ever reviewed this fic! You're the bestest peoples in the world! lol. I know you're probably gaping at the 'End' at the chapter title but *shrugs* you'll thank me for it in a few months. Mwahahahaha! 

Btw, **_REMEMBER_** (yes, I've been asked AGAIN by friends...Good Lord.) There will be **_NO_** _romantic relations_ between any of the original characters and my own!! I put that in the last one and I think I will every one now. It kinda seems like I'm setting up for that, I'm _NOT_! None whatsoever will take place! Anyhew, Cake for all! Enjoy!

Ch. 15 Hunted

Qui-Gon was the first to come over the ridge. Looking up he stopped and for a moment the three behind him dreaded what he saw but then he turned with a smile that quickly spread to the other three as they came beside him.

"Oh thank the Force." Jesi muttered.

"Let's go home...this time let's actually get there." Obi-Wan said glancing at Jesi with the last comment. 

She smiled and the four moved towards the long awaited ship. The boarding ramp lowered and before Jesi stepped on she paused and looked back.Border stood at the edge of the forest.

"I'll be right back." She said softly. Qui-Gon looked where she was.

"Jes." 

"Don't worry, I'll be right back..Just don't leave without me." She said lightly and turned. 

//Leaving are you?// Border asked sitting. 

Jesi nodded.

//Well deserved your departure is.// He added. 

Jesi smiled.

"Thank you for your help...I'm in your debt." She said quietly.

//Debts are not amoung my race, you owe us nothing but your alignment.// 

"And you'll have that my whole life." Jesi said though she really wasn't sure how exactly she'd know if they needed her but she shrugged the thought off.

//You've brought with you excitment to my clan, what do you wish with those remaining just on the other side here?// He asked and Jesi knew he'd be smiling. Jesi's smiled broadened. 

***** A minute later *****

Jesi looked down the slope at the group attempting to climb it.Grifth was yelling orders left and right.

"Grifth!" She called. 

The group paused.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you do _Not_ mess with my family?" She clicked on a grenade.

"Yeah, so I've been told." Grifth replied."But that's why I didn't now did I?" 

Jesi eyed him skeptically.

"But you did...and payback's always a bitch." She replied setting the time quickly and allowing the small detinator roll down the side of the slope until it blew sending the iced mud into another slide with the group aboard. 

Jesi looked beyound them to the group of Crepts gathering at the bottom.

"Enjoy."She murmured then turned jogging towards the running ship. 

"What did you get?" Qui-Gon asked as she reboarded. Just a moment before she came on taking something saying she'd be back.

"Nothing important." She replied.Qui-Gon eyed her and she smiled moving past him as the ship shuddered into flight. 

******** Hour or more later *********

"No Master, everyone is in fair condition." Mace repeated to the small hologram of Master Yoda.

"Good news this is.Return, when will you?" 

"About 20 hours." 

"Inform us you will an hour in advance." 

"Yes Master." 

~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon stepped into the small cabin his apprentice was in.Obi-Wan was hardly visible under the blankets. Qui-Gon was about to say something then saw that the youth was asleep. Smiling a little Qui-Gon moved to the side of the bed grazing the ginger hair silently, paused, then turned towards the door but not before turning out the lights. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi lay wide awake in the dark cabin down the hall from Obi-Wan. She stared unseeingly up at the empty bunk above her's. She had one ankle on her raised knee, the back of her hand on her forehead and the other hand layed on her stomach. Blankets were piled on her but she didn't really care nor feel them.

What if they were truthful? Gods, what if they were? No, they weren't..they just weren't..but..Damnit Jesi quit! She demanded herself closing her eyes tightly.Go to sleep.S.L.E.E.P!--Force, she couldn't sleep. 

The door opened manually slightly.Opening her eyes she looked at Qui-Gon who was about to close the door again.Seeing her awake he said, 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She replied quietly.

"I'll let you go to sleep then." He smiled. 

Jesi smiled back and just before the door closed she said, "Qui-Gon?" 

He paused opening the door a little again.

"Thank you...for not hating me for getting your apprentice nearly killed." She thought a moment.

"Again." She added.

Qui-Gon smiled a little.

"I couldn't hate you Jesi." He said. 

She smiled slightly.

"Besides, Obi-Wan gets himself into these fine messes many more times than just with you." Jesi laughed at this.

"Get some sleep Jes." Qui-gon said.

Jesi nodded and the door closed drowning out the light again and Jesi moved carefully onto her side...just in case. 

***** Nearly 18 Hours later ******

"Obi-Wan." The young Jedi stirred at the soft voice.

"Obi-Wan, you have to get up now." Taking a deep breath the youth opened his eyes slowly and met Jesi's.

"We're almost home..about 10 more minutes, and you still have to wake up your Master." 

"You're not brave enough?" Obi-Wan asked tiredly. 

Jesi smiled."Nah, even through everything in my life, I do draw my limits." 

Obi-Wan laughed. Silence stood for a moment then Jesi flicked his braid out from under the covers and stood. Before she opened the door Obi-Wan asked, 

"Jesi,..are you?" Jesi paused not looking at him.After a moment she turned and genuine fear stood in her eyes, something Obi-Wan had not seen.

"I don't know." She said quietly. Obi-Wan's heart went out to her and he offered a sympathetic half smile. Jesi tried to return it then exited the small cabin. 

****** Few hours later ********

"So how did you hold up through this one?" Mace asked as Obi-Wan came back into the lobby of the infirmary.

"Very funny, but I'm fine." He replied in mock irritance.

Mace and Qui-Gon both laughed.

"Master Yoda wants a report asapso I should get going." Mace said standing.

"You're doing the report this time?" Qui-Gon said over exhausting surprise. "I recall being a knight and some how or another ALWAYS ended up with the report when we had to team." 

"Yeah, Yeah, shut up before I find something else to do." Mace said with a smile.

"Tell Jesi I'll talk to her soon." 

Qui-Gon nodded and the other Jedi turned walking out of the infirmary.

"Bant said Jesi would be out any minute." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, she told me." Qui-Gon said.

Though neither would admitt it they were both waiting for the answer to the largest question of this whole situation.

"And I was right now wasn't I?" Bant said leading Jesi toward them.

"Yeah, for once." Obi-Wan said. Bant glared and Obi-Wan put his hands up like an "x".Qui-Gon stood.

"Children, Children." He said sarcastically. Obi-Wan and Bant laughed but Qui-Gon noted Jesi looked nervous.

"Well, sorry I made you guys wait but I have some things I need to do. Reports, all that fun stuff." Jesi said in half truth and both Jedi knew it.

"Do you want someone to walk home with you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, that's alright. Take it easy, I'll talk to you by tomorrow." Jesi said forcing a smile and giving both a hug and telling Bant, 

"Thank you." 

Bant nodded with a wave as Jesi moved towards the doors. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a brief glance before turning back to Bant who started talking about something that had happened while they were gone. 

~~** Few Hours later **~~

Mace reread the last line of the report.

__

'Observation of Jesiana Stafferi may be required for her safety if results turn out positive.Situation pends on results.If there is an infant measures should be taken to protect and watch both mother and child.Dangers could arise for them...or from them.' 

Sighing he saved it and stood moving out of the study. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi looked down at the trembling cup of water in her hands. She felt sick with anticapation. Did it always take this long? Maybe it was negative and they're making sure...or maybe it's positive and they're making sure. She didn't like the way the doctor looked when he pressed down on her stomach.

Oh Gods,..calm down Jesi. The door opened and Jesi turned to face the doctor who held a file in his hand. He paused awaiting the door to close. Jesi waited for a moment, numb and sick.

"It was positive Jesi. You're pregnant." 

The splash of water and tumbling of an empty cup was all that Jesi heard after that. 

~~** Hour Till Midnight **~~

Obi-Wan looked up at his darkened ceiling in the night. It was 11 p.m.and he couldn't sleep worth anything. Jesi hadn't commed and no one knew what had happened after she left the infirmary. Bant comfirmed that she had not been examined or tested at the infirmary.

Qui-Gon was still awake and in the study, Obi-Wan could hear him shuffling datapads and other things around every few minutes. His master seemed busy but the apprentice knew he couldn't sleep either. 

Jesi, what happened? 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jesi sat against the wall beside the door, her keys still in her hands and her jacket still on.She hadn't moved in nearly 5 hours. Normally she'd break down on something as dramtic as this and have a drink just to calm her nerves...but she couldn't very well do that could she? His words still repeated 

__

"positive...pregnant...we need to see you in every other week at least....Come in next week to start...congradulations." 

What was she supposed to do? No one knew but her right now...That needed to change.She looked at the clock. Maybe it's too late.

/They laid down their lives for you and your...child. They deserve to know./ 

*** 30 Minutes later ***

The guards had been slightly surprised by Jesi coming so late. They saw her all the time but never this late.

"Hello Ms.Stafferi, is everything ok?" The guard known as Chedric asked as he opened the door.

"Everything's fine Chedric." Jesi replied faking a smile as she entered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the time it 30 till midnight. Maybe he should try to sleep again. Standing he reached for the light but paused when someone chimed the door. Surprised he left the light and moved through the quarters to the door turning on the light in the kitchen and living area.

Opening the door he was fairly surprised to find Jesi there but not utterly shocked. She looked up at him.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" She asked quietly and strained.

Qui-gon paused then replied. "...It's close enough." 

Stepping aside to allow her in. 

**** 4:52 A.M ****

Obi-Wan was surprised to say the least at finding his Master coming in from the balcony at this hour in the morning. It was only 5 a.m.and he was sick of waking at every hour and decided to go to the sparring room for practice....no matter what the healers had told him. 

Obi-Wan kind of stared at his master's rather saddened appearence. Their gazes met and Obi-Wan looked at the one cup of coffee and one cup of tea in his hand. Looking past his master Obi-Wan saw Jesi outlined in the early dawn and city lights.

"She needs you now more than ever, Padawan." Qui-gon said.

Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded silently. Qui-Gon offered a smile of support as Obi-Wan moved to the door and stepped outside. 

Jesi turned to look at him. Shadowed by the twilight they both stood silent for a moment.After a minute Obi-Wan stepped forward embracing her and Jesi welcomed it. Nothing was said because it wasn't needed anymore. The other knew what another was saying the whole time.

Obi-Wan realized, as he watched the dawn over her shoulder, that Jesi was becoming one of the closest friends he had. Except she wasn't like Garen, and Bant, or Reeft...or any of them. She was more of...more of a mother to him.

With the thought he held her closer. Perhaps he wasn't motherless...and Jesi knew she wasn't a childless mother. The fear she felt on just days ago told her so...and in the dawn they both found just another part of home. 

A home that had been half way depribed of _him_, except for Qui-Gon, and the home that had been lost to _her_. The home of family.

~~**~~**~~ Epilogue ~~**~~**~~

***** One Week Later *****

Obi-Wan had a hard time getting to sleep all week but tonight for some reason he had no problem whatsoever. In fact he was probably asleep before his head hit the pillow. But his peaceful sleep was short lived. Dreams of the past week to the past 7 years shot at him like blasters. Everything was blurred together for a long time then everything became clear again...and he stood in the silent air of Kishir II in the midst of a ruble that was once a great estate.

"She isn't who you think she is.." 

Oh Force... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace drummed his fingers lightly on the desk. Jesi, with Qui-Gon with her, had talked to just Master Yoda and himself about the current situation. Tests were redone and again they turned out positive. Jesi was pregnant and the father was...not mortal? That just wasn't right. 

Mace had reread the report from Qui-Gon after he and Obi-Wan had returned from Tukia a few months ago. 

In Obi-Wan's independent report he put that there were disturbing "warnings" from someone or something he did not know. 

__

During a state in the experience, early on, I believe I was given of vision of Jesiana Stafferi's life. With that vision came a voice that would tell me certain things. They were disturbing type of 'warnings' about what exactly would happen after I was in reality again. Warnings concerned a child, said to be a child fathered by darkness, in which Jesi would bare. Though I believe those warnings have been put to rest I find it fit to record them. In following...

Child of darkness...Good Gods. That...child..that Jesi carried now could not be turned away from the temple. Observation would be done and decisions made but that child, that child of darkness, had to stay on temple grounds from birth. Force knows what would happen if anyone else was able to raise it. Precautions had to be made and he doubted Jesi had the resources to make them. It would be up to the Jedi to see that that child wouldn't fulfill whatever prophecy it was given...Just how was he going to explain that to Jesi? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire stage of that part of the experiance a few months ago replayed itself to every word.

**May want to read Ch. 7 of The Line If You Can't Remember (Can't find the file, sorry! teehee)*** 

But instead of darkness washing over him bringing him somewhere else he watched as Jesi slowly walked away stepping over the crumbled wall only glancing back before she took her daughter in her arms walking away from the debris.

Obi-Wan stood there a moment not moving. Not choosing to or not being able to he didn't really know. Then footsteps came to his ears.Turning he looked at the last person he thought he'd see.

"Raiy." Obi-Wan greeted with a slight nod.

"Hello Obi-Wan." Raiy said lightly stepping up to his side. Obi-Wan recalled the few memories he had with Raiy trying to remember all the things he had told him.

**__**

/Jesi will be with child won't she?/ 

/If she lives yes..but not if we convince her otherwise./ 

Obi-Wan frowned."Raiy, you said she wouldn't be with child." 

Raiy paused then replied."I said she wouldn't if we convinced her otherwise." 

Obi-wan's frown deepened. "But.." 

"We convinced her that the future was more important than the past...and she did actually let go of the past with your help Obi-Wan. But it was too late." 

Raiy cleared his throat. "When Jesi killed those beings of the field is when she let go of the present and let darkness roam over her soul...when she embraced Reghan is when Reghan became apart of her..and when she stopped you from following is when everything came around." 

Obi-Wan swallowed looking to where Reghan had been.

"But," Raiy said looking at the young Jedi." there was a fluke." 

Obi-Wan looked at him.

"Jesi broke the cycle by stopping the life Force of light and something else happened..I don't know how to explain it because not even I know.You're going to have to figure out over time." 

"Wait a minute, you're saying that something from me is-" 

"No, good Gods boy no." Raiy laughed placing a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan relaxed again.

"What I'm saying is that things didn't go to Quire's plan. His plan was to be brought back..that's not the case here." 

"Then what is the case?" Obi-wan asked. 

Raiy smiled. "Over time you'll figure that out." 

The Jedi sighed slightly confused and slightly annoyed. Raiy gave him a pat on the back.

"You're a good kid Kenobi." With that he turned away walking back to where ever he came from.

"Oh and Kenobi." He called. 

Obi-Wan turned to look at him.

"Thank you for saving my wife...in more ways than one." 

Obi-wan smiled with a nod and Raiy turned away. 

Obi-Wan looked up at his ceiling...what came out of the fluke? 

**3 Days Later** 

"Alright let's take a look here." Dr.Mericen said lightly. Jesi forced a smile as the cold gel was swabbed on her stomach. She glanced up at Qui-Gon who was there for moral support.Originally Billy was going to be there with her but he was sent off planet last week to investigate Oismin.Obi-Wan had classes so Qui-Gon offered. 

He gave her a smile shifting his weight.

"So, have you two thought of a name yet?" The doctor asked good naturedly. 

Qui-Gon nearly choked.

"Oh," Jesi laughed. "He's-He's not the father." 

The doctor paused and both Jesi and Qui-Gon tried very hard not to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, alright." The doctor turned away turning on the monitor and placing a set of head phones on.

"Ready?" He said a little loudly. 

Jesi nodded.

"Ok." He said even louder. 

He turned the ultrasound picture on and placed it on Jesi's stomach. The blurry picture showed on the screen and the doctor paused turning up the volume on his headset. After a moment he centered on an area and pointed at the screen.

"There's the head right there." He said with a smile. 

Jesi swallowed trying to push back flooding memories. The doctor frowned then took the head phones off.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Just a moment." The doctor said searching with the device around the infant. 

He paused, focused in, then listened to the headphones briefly. He smiled and turned to the two.

"Scratch the think of _A_ name..there's more than one heart beat." 

Wow, Jesi was **really** glad she wasn't standing...Qui-Gon was glad she wasn't standing either.

".._Two_?" Jesi asked.The doctor's smile broadened.

"No, **three**." 

Alright, Jesi breathe...breathe..Whoa, Qui-Gon breathe. If the Jedi thought he was feeling sick, Force knew what Jesi felt like. After a moment of both of them concentrating on just breathing Jesi looked at the monitor.

"Congratulations!" Dr.Mericen said happily. 

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Jesi's arm but she did nothing. Just looked at the screen silently. Triplets...who were hardly even her's. Bullshit. _She_ was having triplets.._Her_ _children_. A smile broke her features and she looked at Qui-Gon who paused but then smiled back.

***Later***

Obi-Wan all but ran in. Looking at his Master quickly in the kitchen he asked hurriedly, 

"So? How'd it go?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Jesi asked coming into the kitchen from the living area. 

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, then noticed her lightened features. She glanced at Qui-Gon who smiled turning back to what he was doing.

"Yes, I want to know." Obi-Wan urged.

Jesi's smiled grew and she said lightly,

"Triplets."

Obi-Wan sat down in bewilderment.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Grifth trembled slightly watching Him pace. 

"You've failed Mr. Grifth....You know how I am with those who fail me."

Grifth swallowed.

"However, I'll be easy on you."

The large framed man turned to face him in the dark shadows.

"You have another chance. THIS time MAKE SURE you will have her before you strike...and if those Jedi get in the way again, Kill Them."

"Y-Yes sir."

Grifth said eased but nervous as hell.

"Dismissed."

Grifth stood, bowed, then left the chambers quickly. Walking down the hall he already began to think about how he'd extract revenge on the group that had cost him so much. They'd pay, he thought sliding his fingers along the scare on his face. They'd pay.

~FIN~

Yay!!! It's all done! I know that perhaps it was kinda a boring ending or maybe a bit sudden or something. Not what you expected being so soon but *shrugs* my mind works in mysterious ways lol! 

Well did you like it? Sequels? Yay, nay? Comments please! Thanks you guys for sticking with me through the ups and downs this past month and a half, I love writing and you guys make it the best thing in the world. Love ya! *hugs!*

Till Next Fic,

Elli


End file.
